You're Not Much Like Your Brother, Are You?
by nherbie
Summary: John has been declared KIA and Atlantis is holding a memorial service. They've invited his brother.
1. Chapter 1

A/N – I put this post season five. Atlantis is back in the Pegasus Galaxy and has rejoined the fight against the Wraith. I love the Outcast episode and hated the way John's brother treated him. Bear with me until the end, everything is not what is seems.

~,~,~,~,~

Chapter 1

He looked up from his reports when the doorbell rang and frowned. He'd told everyone at the office that he was not to be disturbed until Monday. If this was someone who'd ignored that order, they'd be looking for a new job before the sun set and he'd make damn sure that it would be a fruitless search. He was almost done with the work he'd brought home and then was planning a leisurely drive down the coast with his latest bit of fluff over the weekend. He heard the front door open and figured Brennan had finally answered it. He wished he could get rid of the old fossil, but his father had been adamant that the old butler would have a job for as long as he wanted. He'd offered the man incentive after incentive to retire but he'd refused each time. He wanted to hire someone who would better reflect his station in life. When the expected knock came at the door, he called out. "Enter." His tone was less then welcoming.

Nicholas Brennan sighed before he opened the door to the den, his heart heavy. He'd worked for this family for a long time. The old man had been a cold fish and his oldest son was just like him. The only thing that mattered to either one of them was the business and money. Now, the old man's wife, she'd been the reason he'd stayed. She'd been warm and kind, not at all the kind of woman he would've expected the Patrick Sheppard he'd come to know, to be attracted to, let alone marry and have two children with. When she'd passed away from cancer, the younger son had become his focus. John had never fit in with his father or brother and there was always tension in the house once that loving presence was gone. He'd tried to shelter the young boy but it had been hard as he was only an employee in the eyes of the older men. John, however, had been just like his mother and was the closest thing to a son he'd ever had.

When John joined the Air Force, Nicholas had been proud of him. His father, however, had been furious. His sons would join the business or they were no sons of his. The fight that followed had led to John leaving the house and never returning, at least while his father had been alive. He'd tried to keep in touch with the young man but he'd quickly been assigned to some top secret unit and had been away much of the time, even after he'd married. The marriage hadn't lasted long and he'd disappeared again. Nicholas stayed on, despite the bribes that his current employer had offered him to retire, ever hopeful that the youngest Sheppard would find his way home. He had, for his father's funeral, but was gone again before Nicholas had even had a chance to speak with him. Something that had infuriated his employer. Nicholas had gone on a well deserved short vacation just after the funeral and had missed John's return to see Dave. He'd heard, repeatedly, how his employer had had to open his own door to him. It had saddened him that he'd missed another opportunity and now he had a feeling there would be no more.

"Sir, there are four men from the military here to see you." His voice cracked a little. He knew what it meant, even if they wouldn't tell him. That was a message reserved for the family.

Dave, however, didn't understand the significance and sighed heavily. "What's he done now?" The rift between brothers had closed a little after their father's funeral but he'd never understood his younger brother. They were just too different. In his mind, John was an embarrassment. Even if their father had relented later in life, Dave hadn't. The black mark against his record, almost resulting in his court martial and possible incarceration, had never been spoken about, swept under the rug in the off chance that it would have a negative impact on the company. Oh, he'd made an attempt when John had showed up at his door after bolting from the funeral, claiming some national security incident or other. A likely story but one he'd stuck to during his later visit. When he'd left, Dave had been relieved, still worried that John would try to claim some part of the business, challenge the will, despite his assurances that he wasn't interested.

Not bothering to answer the question, the old butler asked. "Would you like me to show them in?"

"Yes, yes, by all means, show them in so I can find out if they expect me to bail him out. They're wasting their time, I'm not giving them one red cent. He can use his own money." It still rankled that the old man had changed his will not too long before he died, putting John back in. Granted, the lion's share went to him, but he should have gotten all of it.

Nicholas stifled his retort and merely bowed. He left the room and shortly returned with four uniformed men. The oldest of the four held out his hand and asked. "Mr. David Sheppard?"

Dave stood up and shook the proffered hand. He could be charming when he wanted to be and put on his best smile. "Yes, I'm David Sheppard. What can I do for our armed forces today?" Inwardly, he seethed with resentment that his brother had put him in an uncomfortable situation.

"I'm Major Evan Lorne, United States Air Force." Lorne turned and indicated the men standing next to him. "This is Captain Sean Avery, United States Marine Corp. Captain Paul Walters, United States Army and Lieutenant Carl Stevenson, United States Navy." As each one was introduced, they reached out to shake Dave's hand. Lorne continued. "Sir, I.." He paused and swallowed hard, one of the younger men beside him reached out and patted his shoulder. "Sir, I regret to inform you that your brother, Lt. Colonel John Sheppard, was killed in action two months ago." The man's voice betrayed his emotion concerning the loss and Dave was surprised. He'd always known this was a possibility but didn't the movies always show someone of rank, along with a Chaplain, delivering the bad news? Maybe John's death hadn't warranted that honor. Still, who his family was, should have.

"What happened?" Dave asked, surprised that he was more bothered by the news than he'd expected. He'd prepared himself to hear something like this, long ago.

"We were engaged in a battle where we were seriously outnumbered by the enemy. Your brother was able to take out quite a few of the enemy's…fighters to help even the odds but his…plane was hit. He went down in a remote area but managed to take the last of the enemy down with him. When we were finally able to reach his location, it was too late, his…plane…had exploded and there was nothing left." Dave noticed the odd pauses in the man's explanation and Lorne knew it. Until his C.O.'s brother signed the confidentiality agreement he carried with him, he couldn't very well tell him that they'd been fighting the Wraith and that the Colonel had once again managed to swipe a dart from the hive ship to cause confusion and havoc amongst the drones, while the Daedalus pummeled the hive ship with missiles. Once again, it had been Sheppard's quick, unorthodox thinking that had turned the tide. This time, however, there was no last minute miracle and they'd lost him. The only thing they'd found of him had been his dog tags beside the wreckage of the purloined dart. It had burned so hot, there was nothing left of the body. The fact that the dog tags had survived, was a minor miracle in, and of, itself.

Somewhat surprised at the lack of emotion his friend's brother showed. Lorne said. "Sir, your brother died a hero. He helped save many lives that day." The hive ship had been on its way to cull another world and Sheppard had talked the SGC into stopping them. The Daedalus had been in orbit above Atlantis and, surprisingly, Colonel Caldwell had agreed and thrown his weight behind Sheppard's. Over all, the mission had been a success but the cost, in the opinion of many of the personnel at the base, had been too high.

Dave's control had slipped a little while he processed the fact that he would never see his brother again, and he spoke without thinking. "That's a relief."

"Sir?" Lorne was shocked.

He realized his gaffe and tried to make up for it. "I'm sorry, it really hasn't sunk in yet. I meant, it's good to know that his sacrifice wasn't in vain."

Lorne wasn't sure if the man meant it or not, he couldn't get a read on him, so different from the Sheppard brother he had come to know and count on as a friend even though the man had been his Commanding Officer, something he'd never experienced before and wasn't sure he would again. John Sheppard had been unique. His position of authority was something John never flaunted and only used when he had to. He had a feeling this brother would have thrown his weight around and expected everyone to bow down to him. He was of a mind not to make the offer he'd been charged with and even thought that the Colonel would agree, but he'd been given an order and he'd carry it out.

"Sir, the base is planning a memorial service on Sunday. We've been given permission to invite you as long as you sign this confidentiality agreement." He pulled it out of the briefcase he was carrying and offered it to Dave.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, sir. I'm afraid it's necessary and a matter of national security. If you're to be allowed on base to attend, you must sign it and understand that any breach will result in the full force of not only the United States military, but those of several other nations, being brought to bear on you and your company."

"That sounds like a threat, Major." Dave was not happy. His plans for the weekend were looking more and more iffy, the longer the man talked.

"No, sir, it is what it is. If you wish to attend, you'll need to sign the agreement and then pack to come with us immediately. We'll need to travel quite a distance."

"Is it dangerous, where this base is?"

"The base itself is quite safe." Lorne was struggling with the fact that John's brother was more concerned about whether he'd be safe than the fact that his sibling was dead. He was fast coming to realize why the man had never talked about his family.

Dave really didn't want to go but he worried about how that would look. If word got out that he'd refused to attend a memorial service for his hero brother, it would make him look bad and could have a negative impact on the company. He sat down at his desk and began to read the agreement. It was pretty standard. You will not talk to anyone about any of the locations you might visit nor about anything you might see or experience, etc., etc., etc. He shrugged, pulled his Mont Blanc pen out of the desk and signed it. He slid it across the desk and the Major initialed as a witness before slipping it back into his briefcase.

"Sir, if you could be ready within the half hour?"

"What do I need to bring?"

"Comfortable clothes and walking shoes, something to wear to the service and something to sleep in. We anticipate that you'll be home by Monday night, Tuesday at the latest."

Dave got up to head to his room when he remembered something that made him stop. "You said John died two months ago. Why are you showing up here now?" And why couldn't you've shown up just a bit later, when I would've been gone? He added silently.

"Those of us under his command refused to give up hope that he might've survived somehow. The presence of the dog tags was not conclusive, not to us. We'd all seen John, I mean Colonel Sheppard, survive things that most others wouldn't have." The Colonel hadn't been perfect, not by any stretch. He could be rash and impractical, childish even at times, but every man and woman on Atlantis knew he would do whatever needed to be done to protect them, including risking his own life, something he'd done more than once. He'd never asked any of them to do something he wasn't willing to do. Lorne was pretty sure that Caldwell would be their new C.O. and he would place bets that the man would never be on an off world team.

"I see. And, is this normal? Four different branches of the armed forces coming to make the notification? You, I can see, you're Air Force like John, but Army, Navy and Marines?"

"Our base is…unusual. All branches of the U.S. military, along with several other nations, as well as civilians, work there. It's basically a research facility on foreign soil. It was a great honor to be chosen for this duty and was hotly contested amongst those that served on base, even some that were no longer stationed there, threw their name in. Your brother was our Commanding Officer and a good man. He will be sorely missed." Lorne was trying to impress on Dave what kind of person his brother had become but the man was completely missing the point.

"Yes, I'm sure. Well, let me go pack and make a couple phone calls to cancel some plans I had for the rest of the weekend. Brennan will take care of you." With that, he turned and left the room.

Lorne turned to the men with him and said. "Well, that didn't exactly go as I expected."

A snort behind them had all four turning to look at the butler who had been standing unobtrusively behind them, listening to every word. His face betrayed the emotion they'd expected to see on their C.O.'s brother's face. It was the first real emotion any of them had seen. Nicholas looked closely at them and liked what he saw. "May I ask a question?"

Lorne smiled at him. "Of course."

"Did Master John….did he suffer at the end?" Tears rolled down his face, unheeded, as he asked the question that had been on his mind from the moment this man had told them what happened.

"No, sir. We don't believe so. We believe it was quick and he suffered no pain." Lorne wasn't one hundred percent sure of this but found himself wanting to offer comfort to the old man.

"That's…that's good. I wouldn't want him to have suffered. He was such a good boy." The man covered his eyes, ashamed at his lack of control. He was surprised to feel a hand on his shoulder and he lowered his hands to find all four men standing around him, almost protectively.

Lorne responded. "He turned into a good man. A man I counted as a good friend." He paused and smiled a little. "What was he like as a boy?"

Nicholas smiled back and began to tell stories of John Sheppard as a young boy, eliciting soft laughter from the others as he recounted tales of the times the younger brother had gotten into trouble, both with his inquisitive mind and his sense of adventure. In turn, Lorne and the others told stories of their own about their C.O. Not of war, not of enemies that seemed to be made out of nightmares, but the playful John they had come to know. Stories of him racing remote controlled cars with Dr. McKay, of skateboarding through the hallways of the base, telling ghost stories to the native children.

They were all laughing at something Sean was saying when Dave reentered the room, carrying a suit bag and a small suitcase. He frowned at the sight of his butler fraternizing with his guests, especially as they were uninvited. The laughter stopped and at least Brennan had the smarts to look guilty. They would be talking about this when he returned from his forced journey. Walking up to the group of men, he thrust his suit bag at Sean and handed the suitcase to Lorne. The jaws of all four military personnel dropped open. Somehow, they had just become David Sheppard's personal bell boys.

Dave scowled at Nicholas and said. "Make sure you take care of everything while I'm gone. Anyone who calls or comes by is to be told I'm at my brother's memorial and that he died a hero." He was angry as his bit of fluff hadn't taken the cancellation of their plans well at all. She hadn't seemed to care that he'd lost his brother and was on his way to a service for him, she only cared that it impacted her wants. Walking in on the laughing group hadn't helped his anger any, only made it worse. He turned to Lorne. "Shall we? I thought you said we needed to get going."

Lorne tilted his head at the man and voiced what the other three were thinking. "You're not much like your brother, are you?"

~,~,~,~,~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lorne led the group of men out to the car they'd been provided with for this trip. They stored the luggage in the trunk and when they turned, they were not particularly surprised to find Dave Sheppard already ensconced in the front passenger seat. They exchanged looks and Paul said quietly. "This is going to be a long weekend." The others nodded their agreement. They'd all been looking forward to meeting Sheppard's older brother but, he was so different from the man they'd known, it was like he was another species. Carl personally thought he'd get along great with the Wraith, but didn't voice that thought as it seemed like a betrayal to the man they'd come to honor. Lorne, as senior ranking officer and the Colonel's X.O., took the driver's seat and the other three crammed into the back. It was a spacious car, but all three were rather large men.

Lorne started the engine and pulled away from the mansion he'd been stunned to find out was Sheppard's childhood home. He would never have known that John Sheppard came from money and privilege. He was just too down to earth. The older brother, on the other hand? Everything about him just screamed it. Lorne had talked to Ronon a little before coming here, but the taciturn man was still grieving while trying to be supportive of Teyla and Torren. He'd only said it was a big house and that he'd met the brother for about two minutes while they were on Earth to attend the father's funeral. He did say that the brothers had argued about something and that John had been very upset but hadn't wanted to talk about it.

About thirty quiet minutes later, Lorne pulled over to the side of the road, behind a car that was waiting for them. There was no one else on this stretch, as they'd expected. There was a major highway close by and there were no houses or businesses in the immediate area so it was usually deserted. Two people got out of the other car, one male and one female, as they exited theirs, all that was, except Dave. He'd folded his arms across his chest and waited, confused about what was going on but refusing to show it. Paul grabbed the luggage from the trunk and Lorne went to greet the others.

"How'd it go? What's he like?" Corporal Jeff Parker, Royal Canadian Air Force, asked as soon as Lorne got within earshot. He'd been one of those who'd requested to help with the notification, but had understood when it was all American military who were chosen. Still, he and First Lieutenant Emelie Schmidt of the German Army, had been given the honor of being the intermediaries for getting their lost C.O.'s brother to Atlantis in time for the memorial service. They, themselves, would be heading back at a more leisurely pace. The older Sheppard would need time to be briefed on the Stargate Program and Atlantis, as well as the fact that they were not alone in the universe and then to come to terms with what he was about to find out. Emilie waited anxiously to hear what the Major had to say. She'd had a bit of a crush on their C.O. and had been devastated by his death. She was hoping the older brother would be cut from the same cloth and was eager to get a look at him.

Lorne wasn't sure how to answer. He wanted to say the man was a self-centered, pompous ass who couldn't possibly be related to the John Sheppard they knew, but he didn't think that would be appropriate. "It's done and he's signed the confidentiality agreement." The coldness in his voice alerted the RCAF Officer that it hadn't gone as expected but he held his tongue. He'd be able to make his own assessment of the man when they were all on Atlantis. Emilie just frowned, not liking the tone of voice, wondering what could have their normally laid back X.O.'s dander up. "Is the Daedalus ready?" Their reverie was broken by Lorne's question.

"Yes sir, Colonel Caldwell has indicated that they're ready whenever you are."

"Thanks Parker."

"You're welcome sir. Here's the transponder for Mr. Sheppard and your earpiece." He handed over both devices. Lorne took the radio and set it in his ear. He looked at the transponder for a moment before silently taking it. He really wished the man had refused to sign the agreement. He found himself thinking what Paul had said out loud earlier. This was going to be a long weekend but, he could do this one last thing for his friend and commander. He turned and headed back to where he'd left the others, to find Dave still sitting in the car.

"Mr. Sheppard? You need to get out of the car now."

"Why? We're in the middle of nowhere. What's going on?"

"This is as far as we travel by car. The rest of the journey will be by other means." They hadn't filled the man in on just what those means would be and now Lorne wondered if that had been a mistake. He just hadn't wanted to spend the time in the car trying to explain technology he didn't really understand himself. He knew the others had felt the same by the lack of talk during the ride.

"What other means?"

"We're being picked up by a military transport."

"I don't see how! There's no airport near here and nowhere for a plane to set down. And I refuse to travel in some military truck! I could just as easily have used my company jet or the limo!" He sounded completely put out and Lorne closed his eyes briefly, seeking a calm center as Teyla had taught him during his meditation lessons. When he achieved it, he opened his eyes again.

"We won't exactly be going by plane." He responded quietly.

"Then how, _exactly_ , are we going to be going?" The sarcasm in the man's voice immediately had Lorne's back up and he lost that calm center, about to retort in kind, but he suppressed it with an effort.

"We're going to be beamed up to a ship that's in orbit around the planet." He replied baldly.

Dave looked at him in astonishment and then began to laugh. "Please! Like I'd believe something like that is even possible! You must be delusional."

"Sir, if you would exit the car, you'll see."

Dave hmphed and finally opened the door to get out. This was a farce and he was starting to think he might be able to salvage his plans for the weekend after all, although the bit of fluff had pissed him off. Maybe he'd take someone else. He slammed the door behind him, eliciting a wince from the Major. "Sir, if you would hold onto this, please?" Lorne flicked the switch on the transponder and the glow told him it was ready. He handed it to Sheppard and reached up to key his radio. "Colonel Caldwell?"

"Yes Major."

"We're ready."

"Is Mr. Sheppard with you?"

"Yes sir." Lorne knew his tone was less than enthusiastic and Caldwell picked up on it.

"He signed the agreement?"

"Yes sir."

"Then what's the problem Major?"

Lorne sighed. "You'll see." He picked up the suit bag lying by their feet and Walters did the same with the suitcase. Sheppard certainly made no move to do so.

"Very well." Caldwell turned to his crew. "Marks, initiate transport, directly to the bridge."

"Yes sir." Marks didn't ask any questions but he knew something was up by the side of the conversation he'd been able to listen to. He turned to enter the commands into the system and locked onto five beacons, one transponder and the four sub-cutaneous transmitters standing next to it.

Dave looked at Lorne with narrowed eyes, only hearing one side of the conversation. "Who are you talking to? This is…" They were surrounded by a white light and disappeared from sight. Emilie got into the abandoned car and started the engine with the keys left in the ignition. Jeff got back into the car they'd come in and both drove off into the night.

Onboard the Daedalus, the crew waited to meet the brother of the man they'd all come to admire and like, Caldwell included, although his anticipation had taken a turn more towards anxiety, based on Lorne's decidedly unenthusiastic responses. The light of the Asgard beaming technology indicated he was about to find out why.

"…ridiculous!" Dave finished before he realized he was no longer standing on the side of some backwoods road. His mouth dropped open as he looked around at the ship that he now stood on the bridge of. "What?"

Caldwell stood up from the command chair and approached, holding out his hand. "Mr. Sheppard? Welcome aboard the U.S. Air Force Battlecruiser, Daedalus. I'm her Commander, Colonel Steven Caldwell. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Unconsciously, Dave accepted the handshake as he continued to try to take it all in. "What just happened?" His eyes narrowed and he turned to find the supposed Major Lorne standing next to him. He should have asked for identification, not just taken the fact that they were wearing uniforms as proof that they were who they said they were. "Did you drug me? Is that what that thing you handed me did? If you're expecting to get a ransom for me, I'll have you know that my company will never cooperate, we don't bargain with criminals!"

Caldwell was stunned but Lorne found it right in character of the man he was starting to know. He just sighed and said in a weary voice. "No, Mr. Sheppard, you have not been kidnapped for ransom. This IS an Air Force spaceship and you ARE standing on it in orbit around Earth. If you would look out the front observation window?"

Dave turned and gaped again. Below them was the blue and white of the planet he'd just been standing on. "Why am I here? How long has the U.S. had this technology?" A thought crossed his mind and he added in a different tone. "Who has the military contracts?"

Caldwell blinked and thought he now knew exactly what Lorne had meant when he'd said 'You'll see.' This man was not as he'd expected and he had a fleeting worry that they'd gotten the wrong David Sheppard. He began to answer the man's questions. If it was not for the one about the contracts, he might have put the man's disposition down to the stunning discovery that the military had the ability to travel through space. The avarice in the last question indicated otherwise. "You're here as it's the quickest way to get you to Stargate Command in Colorado from where we will continue on to Atlantis for the Memorial Service." He, himself, along with several of his crew including Marks and Novak, would be traveling with them to pay their respects. He, however, would be staying behind to take over as Commanding Officer, second in charge to Mr. Woolsey. It was a position he'd wanted for years, but not like this. He'd give it up in a heartbeat if it meant John was still alive. "As for who has the contracts, I'm afraid that's above my pay grade." It wasn't, but this man didn't need to know that.

"Stargate Command? Atlantis? What are you going on about?" Dave looked down his nose at the man in command of this ship. He'd pretty much admitted that he wouldn't be of any use getting any contracts for his company and was, therefore, not worth his time.

"Major Lorne? Did you explain nothing about the Stargate Program to our guest?"

"No sir." Lorne didn't even bother to explain why. He figured Caldwell was smart enough to figure it out on his own.

"Very well. Marks, get us in position over Colorado. We'll let General O'Neill explain things. Mr. Sheppard, would you like a quick tour of the ship?"

"What? No, why would I want to tour this thing? I just want this over with." Marks and Caldwell exchanged a look. Both remembered when the then Major Sheppard had first been beamed aboard. Once the situation with the Wraith had been taken care of, he'd poked his nose into every nook and cranny on the ship, fascinated by everything he'd seen, asking endless questions. He'd surprised more than one person when he'd understood most of their answers. Somehow, they'd expected the brother to be the same. They both turned to look at the four men who'd escorted Sheppard here from his home. None of them said anything, although Walters shrugged.

Not quite knowing what to say, Caldwell turned back to their visitor. "Well, then I guess we'll just stand here until we're ready."

"Ready for what?"

"To be beamed down to the SGC." Caldwell was starting to lose his patience and he wondered if all the brains in the family had gone to John. The charm and ease he had with people had certainly bypassed his brother, not knowing Dave could be the most charming person on Earth, if he thought you could do something for him.

"In Colorado? And where is this Atlantis we're going to?"

"Yes, the next stop is in Colorado. As for Atlantis, that's a bit…further away."

"Further away? As in where? Major Lorne assured me I'd be safe! We'd better not be going to Afghanistan or Iraq! If we are, you can turn this boat around right now and return me to my home."

Hoping to stun the man into silence, Caldwell answered honestly. "No, we're not going to either of those countries. Atlantis is in the Pegasus Galaxy, several million miles from Earth."

Dave's jaw dropped open. "Did you…did you just say several _millions_ of miles away from here?"

"Yes. The Stargate allows us to travel between worlds almost instantaneously. The expedition that your brother was a part of, used it to travel to the lost city of Atlantis in another galaxy just over six years ago."

"And you travel back and forth between here and there?"

"Amongst other places. Sometimes using the gate, other times traveling through hyperspace on the Daedalus or one of her sister ships."

"I'm finding this very hard to believe."

"I can understand that. People often have a hard time getting used to the idea. Your brother wasn't one of them. He was invited to join the expedition as he had the strongest ATA gene ever measured." Forgetting that the man wouldn't know what he was talking about.

"ATA gene? What the hell is that? And as for John, there was never anything special about him except his ability to get into trouble and then expect everyone else to bail him out." His derision for his deceased brother did not sit well with those on the bridge.

Lorne couldn't contain himself. "Your brother was one of the bravest and quickest thinking men I've ever had the privilege to work with. The only reason Atlantis still stands, is because of him. He was willing to give his life to protect it and the people under his command and, in the end, that's exactly what he did. I'm honored that I had the opportunity to serve under him." The men standing behind him nodded their agreement.

Dave opened his mouth to retort when he was interrupted.

"Colonel Caldwell?"

Steven was startled out of his amazement at the things coming out of their guest's mouth and turned to respond. "Yes Marks?"

"Sir, we're over the SGC and Walter has indicated that they're ready to receive us."

"Very well, get the rest of the crew who's going with us to the bridge. Hanover, take over for Marks please." Marks stood up and Corporal Hanover took his place.

Several of the crew entered the bridge, carrying their duffles and a suit bag containing their dress blues. Marks picked up his from where they were sitting unnoticed in a corner, retrieving his C.O.'s at the same time. He handed them over to Caldwell, who realized for the first time that David Sheppard hadn't been carrying anything when he'd been beamed aboard. He was about to ask where his luggage was when he saw Lorne and Walters bend over to pick up the missing articles. He couldn't even imagine John Sheppard allowing others to carry his luggage when he was perfectly capable of doing so himself.

"Sir, we're ready." Hanover said.

"Good. Initiate beaming."

Seconds before the white light enveloped them once again, Caldwell looked at David Sheppard and said what was on his mind. "You're not much like your brother, are you?"

~,~,~,~,~


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – I know this may be a little over the top, but it was so darn fun to write! Several people have commented that he is too much of a jerk for a successful business man but I actually knew someone almost like him. Charming to those he wanted something from or could help him further his business, dismissive and sometimes demeaning to those he _thought_ were beneath him. Dave is loosely based on him. I could have made him a nice guy, but where's the fun in that?

~,~,~,~

Chapter 3

General Jack O'Neill sauntered into the control room, just in time to hear Walter give the Daedalus authorization to initiate beam down. He walked over to stand beside General Hank Landry and stood with his hands in his pockets, watching the gate room where everyone would soon appear. "Jack." Landry acknowledged his presence without turning to look at him.

"Hank."

"Are you sure this was a good idea? Allowing Sheppard's brother access to such sensitive information?"

"I know you had issues with Sheppard's disobeying of your orders, but he was a good man and we owe him several debts of gratitude. He lost his life defending others and I think giving his brother some idea of what he was doing the last six plus years, is the least we can do. Along with allowing him to attend the memorial service of his only brother."

"So, you think he can be trusted?"

"He signed the agreement, didn't he?"

"Doesn't mean anything. Just means we can go after him if he blabs."

"Well, the same can be said for every man and woman who works here. Besides, if his brother is anything like John, he would never betray this country or break his word. John had his faults, but he was extremely loyal and a damn good commander."

Landry frowned at him, not really having an answer for that. He turned back to watch the room below him. "I just hope we don't regret it."

"Sheppard may have disobeyed orders on a couple of occasions…" Landry snorted. "…but it was always for good reason."

"Like rescuing you and Woolsey from the Replicators?"

"Seems like a damn good reason to me."

Landry had to smile at that. While he'd never warmed to Sheppard the way others had, he was well aware that the man had saved many lives over the years, including that of the man standing next to him. He wondered if part of his problem with Sheppard had been the fact that the man had reminded him so much of O'Neill. He knew Jack had disobeyed orders on more than one occasion during his career, always seeming to come out of it with his rank intact and heaps of praise. Sheppard had been the same. Somehow he thought that, if it had been him doing some of the things the two men had done, he would be sitting in Fort Leavenworth right now instead of commanding the SGC. He opened his mouth to say something to that effect when Walter interrupted.

"Sirs, the Daedalus is about to beam everyone down."

"Very well Walter." Landry turned to O'Neill. "Care to go welcome our guests?"

"Sure." He turned to leave, missing the arrival of SG-1 in the room below, complete with luggage. Colonel Samantha Carter had led the Atlantis expedition for just over a year before being replaced by Richard Woolsey, a fact that still rankled. Yes, she now had command of the General Hammond, but she had missed Atlantis for months after returning home. Sheppard had come through for her more than once, even telling her to her face that she was the best commanding officer he'd ever served under, right before he told her she could court martial him _after_ he went with his team to rescue Teyla from Michael. At the time he could barely stand upright, lying to her face that Dr. Keller had been okay with his release. It was then that she knew that what she suspected for months was true. Her Second in Command had feelings for his Athosian team mate, not that he'd ever acted on them. That had changed in later months, but she hadn't been there to see it. When she'd heard of Sheppard's death, she wasn't surprised. The man she knew, would never hesitate to put his life on the line for another. Her first thoughts had been of Teyla and she'd wondered how the woman had taken the news.

Colonel Cameron Mitchell had served with John on a couple of different continents. He'd liked the man and considered him a friend. When John had laughingly given him a lemon, to use to keep control of McKay when the annoying scientist had temporarily joined his team, he'd laughed with him. Later, he'd been surprised at the apparent friendship that had developed between the completely different men. He never would have expected it, although Sheppard had never seemed to have trouble making friends with just about anyone. McKay, however, was a different kettle of fish. He'd been saddened when he heard what had happened but wasn't surprised at the circumstances. It was something his team faced on a daily basis and they'd been lucky. So far.

He looked over at Jackson, surprised to see the other man close his eyes for a minute. Jackson had finally gotten to go to Atlantis and had promptly been kidnapped, along with McKay. The two of them had been able to turn off the device they'd been taken to activate, but it had been John's quick thinking, and the use of a Traveler's spaceship to open a hyperspace window big enough for both the Daedalus and their ship to go through, that had saved their lives. His thinking outside the box had prevented the earth ship from crashing into the facility on the planet, killing everyone aboard and the two scientists still trapped on the surface. Jackson and McKay had also struck up an unlikely friendship but he knew his young friend had come to also consider Sheppard in that select group. Vala stood next to him, leaning into his shoulder a little. She hadn't gotten to know the Colonel all that well, but what she'd seen, she'd liked. A fact that she'd brought up more than once, getting under Daniel's skin. In her opinion, Sheppard's death was a waste of a perfectly yummy example of a Tau'ri male.

Teal'c stood to the right of Mitchell, his usual serene expression on his face. His only response to the death of the Colonel had been that he was a good fighter and his death was a loss to the SGC. The Jaffa had connected with Ronon Dex more than with Sheppard, but he also wanted to honor the man's memory by attending the service.

They were all looking forward to meeting the older Sheppard brother, wondering if he had helped shape the man they had come to know. The telltale white light of the Asgard beam garnered their attention and soon a rather large group of people stood in the gate room. The assembled parties knew all but one, leaving no doubt that the classically handsome man in the middle was David Sheppard. O'Neill's observant eyes took in the fact that there seemed to be an island of space around the man and he frowned. Landry stepped forward before O'Neill could, extending his hand.

"David Sheppard? I'm General Hank Landry, Commander of the SGC. It's an honor to meet you." Whatever he had thought about Colonel Sheppard, the man deserved to be honored.

Dave's chest puffed up. Finally, someone who seemed to understand his worth and should be situated high enough up the food chain to be of use to him. He took the man's hand and turned on his charm. "Thank you General Landry. On behalf of my family and Sheppard Industries, it's an honor to be here."

Lorne's jaw dropped open. The Colonel was one of _those_ Sheppards? His understanding of the wealth that John had come from had to be increased tenfold. And who was this genial man shaking the General's hand? Certainly not someone he'd met yet. He turned his head to look at the rest of the group, to see the same shock and confusion on their faces. The man was a chameleon. So different from John. With him, what you saw was what you got. He watched as several of the open mouths snapped shut, frowns replacing the shock. He turned back to watch the man charm the General, completely ignoring the rest of the people standing at his side. A fact that General O'Neill was not unaware of.

Stepping forward, he insinuated himself into the conversation by also extending his hand, waiting to see how the man would react. "Mr. Sheppard, I'm General Jack O'Neill. I knew your brother well, he saved my life at least twice."

Dave eyed him, while simultaneously trying to determine if this man would be of use. Not sure what his standing was, he decided to play nice with this General too. He shook the man's hand and made appropriate noises, a smile gracing his face. O'Neill turned and started to introduce the rest of the SGC members. "This is Colonel Carter. She was your brother's Commanding Officer for a time, now in charge of another of our battle cruisers, sister ship to the one you traveled here on."

Carter reached out her hand and Dave took it. "Sir, your brother was a very brave man and it was a pleasure to have had him serve under me." She meant it. She and John had rarely butted heads and he had been her right hand man when she was on the base. Dave eyed her appreciatively. Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad after all. She was a looker and he wondered how long it would take to seduce her into his bed.

"Really?" Sam was taken aback by the total lack of interest in the man's tone. "Well, I'm glad he didn't give you any trouble." That comment made her want to smack him across the face, especially as he was surreptitiously checking her out from head to foot as he said it, pausing only for a split second on her chest and then hips, but she caught it. Jack had too and watched carefully, knowing her only too well. Incapacitating the man of honor's brother within minutes of meeting him, would not go over well. He got Sheppard's attention off Sam by introducing Mitchell.

"This is Colonel Cameron Mitchell, Air Force and leader of the main off world team for the SGC."

Cam had been watching intently. He knew some people underestimated him. Some of his team for example, when he'd first joined the program. All except Sam that was, as they'd known each other before and considered themselves friends. He decided to play up a somewhat dumb persona to see how the man would react. He reached out and shook the man's hand vigorously, saying. "Welcome! Welcome! We're so glad that you were able to attend the service. I'm sure your brother would've been pleased by this." He knew it for a bald faced lie, his team looking at him in shock, betraying the fact that they knew he was playing some kind of game with their friend's brother. Dave shook the proffered hand loosely, uninterested in yet _another_ Colonel. Exactly as Cam was expecting.

"Thanks." He offered in return, not commenting on what his brother would, or would not, have wanted. How many people was he going to have to be introduced to before he could get back to his main target?

O'Neill continued. "This is Doctor Daniel Jackson, all around genius and the discoverer of the Stargate."

This time Dave looked interested and everyone in the room had, by now, figured out why. They were, after all, highly intelligent people with a vast experience with both diplomacy and war. They knew he expected Daniel to have some influence over decisions that the SGC made. He smiled broadly at the bespectacled man in front of him, shaking his hand with a strong grip. Daniel just looked shell shocked.

"Next to Daniel, is Vala Mal Doran. A civilian member of Colonel Mitchell's team." Vala was treated to the same surreptitious up and down as Sam, but preened during it.

"Dave, may I call you Dave?" She purred.

Dave smiled, figuring if the hot, blonde Colonel didn't work out, this one would. An eyebrow quirked as he wondered if both would be interested. He was a man used to getting whatever woman he wanted, totally unaware that it was more his money than his good looks that attracted them. "Of course you may, my dear. If I can call you Vala in return? What an unusual name, so pretty, just like you." He lifted her hand to his lips and she actually simpered. Daniel rolled his eyes at her until she turned her head to look at him. He realized Vala knew exactly what kind of man this was and had no intentions of warming his bed. He bit back a smile but she knew he'd figured it out when she winked the eye turned away from the man still holding her hand. She turned back to Dave and turned on the full wattage of her smile and watched him smirk in an assumed triumph. She was looking forward to his next move.

Jack wondered if he was going to have to assign a protective detail to the idiot. He smiled as he went to introduce the last member of SG-1, having left the best for last. "And last, but not least, this is Teal'c. He is a Jaffa and from the planet Chulak." He watched as Sheppard paled and took a step back.

"He's an alien?" He eyed the markings on the man's forehead, the size of the man's muscles and didn't know what to think.

Teal'c just inclined his head and used his stock answer. "Indeed."

"Indeed? Indeed what?" Dave turned and looked at O'Neill. "Is he safe?"

" _He_ is still in the room, Mr. Sheppard. And yes, Teal'c is perfectly safe." Jack paused for a moment, just for effect before continuing. "Unless you get him angry, of course."

Dave took another step backwards as Mitchell and Carter both took up a protective stance beside their large friend, no trace of welcome left on either face and he knew it. If he wasn't careful, he could blow a great opportunity. Blinking, he said. "I'm…I'm sorry. That was rude of me. You have to understand that, until today, the only ideas I had of aliens were from the movies and most of them weren't friendly."

Teal'c nodded his head. "Indeed, Daniel Jackson and Colonel Mitchell have both shown me many of those kinds of movies over the years. I can understand how you could be concerned when meeting one for the first time. I assure, I mean you no harm."

Dave smiled, relieved that he'd covered his tactical error, unaware that everyone in the room knew exactly what he was really thinking. He was a hard businessman, able to charm many into doing exactly what he wanted, brokering contracts and deals that were advantageous to his company, but he'd never come up against people like this. Mitchell and Carter, on the other hand, had met people like him, on several worlds, and would offer no such assurances of safety. Cam opened his mouth to say something scathing when Walter came over the intercom.

He'd been quietly watching the action play out on the floor below him and wondered at the difference in the men. He'd enjoyed Colonel Sheppard's company when the expedition had been booted off Atlantis by the Ancients. The man had been sharp and funny, AND he had gotten Walter's jokes. They'd spent many a night sitting in the control room when Walter was on duty and the Colonel was unable to sleep, finally admitting his homesickness for the city in another galaxy, calling it home more than once. He'd actually missed him after he'd disobeyed the General's orders and left with his team, to execute a rescue mission. The few times he had come back after that, they had made time to get together for a meal or a drink.

"General Landry, sir. It's time for the scheduled dial out to Atlantis."

"Very well, Walter, dial the gate." The man began to enter the dialing sequence for the base in the Pegasus Galaxy and the SGC members moved out of the way of the gate, knowing the kawoosh could obliterate anyone standing in its path.

It was O'Neill who finally realized Sheppard hadn't moved and that no one had filled him in that he needed to. He frowned at the men and women under his command and most had the grace to appear somewhat ashamed. He turned to the civilian in their midst. "Mr. Sheppard, you need to move away from the event horizon. It could kill you." He might have found it funny as he watched the man scurry away, but he had a gut feeling this was going to be a long weekend.

The gate activated and Walter spoke again. "We have a connection. Mr. Woolsey sends you greetings and is ready to welcome you to Atlantis."

"Thank you." Landry turned and looked at the assembled group. "All right, time to move out. For those of you returning to Earth in three day's time, I'll see you when you get back." Dave's head shot around when he realized that meant the man wasn't coming with them. He sighed. At least the Doctor fellow was. Maybe he could get some leverage there. He walked over to the man and positioned himself to his left, just as the man hoisted his duffle bag onto his shoulder and picked up a suit bag. Daniel started walking towards the gate, which Dave had been assured would transfer them to Atlantis safely, in just seconds. He never bothered to check on his own luggage and Lorne, watching him go, was tempted to leave them behind, but he knew that would only create a scene he was unwilling to deal with. With a sigh, he picked up the suit bag and went to reach for the rest of the man's luggage, when a hand forestalled him. He looked up into the eyes of Cam Mitchell, who shook his head with a frown and simply lifted the case in his other hand without saying a word. They both turned and headed for the gate.

Dave watched as the others calmly stepped into the swirling blue light, and stopped short. Daniel didn't notice and kept going, disappearing with the others. That left only General O'Neill and him on this side. O'Neill tilted his head at the man and opened his mouth. "You know…."

Dave interrupted, irritated that he kept hearing the same words over and over. "Don't say it." He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and took his first step into the light when he heard the man say it anyway.

"You're not much like your brother, are you?"

~,~,~,~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Richard Woolsey watched the event horizon flash into being and nodded at Chuck, who sent their welcome to the Daedalus. He sighed, his heart heavy. The upcoming memorial service loomed large in his mind. It meant saying a final goodbye to a man he'd come to respect and like. It meant they'd given up and accepted the reality that he had died in that crash, that he wasn't coming back, a crooked grin on his face when he exited the wormhole. It also meant they'd have a new military leader in the form of Colonel Caldwell when it was over. Not that he didn't respect Caldwell, the man was a good soldier. He was just…he just wasn't Sheppard. For all his faults, Woolsey had never met a braver man or one that always seemed to be able to snatch victory from what should have been defeat, until his last mission that was. The fact that Sheppard had been smarter than he let on had been a surprise to him, a pleasant one. No one knew that the two men used to have long conversations about so many things, theology, history, literature. Things that he hadn't expected a career military man to be so interested in. And that was a fact that Sheppard had taken exception to, claiming that being military didn't mean you couldn't be well read and smart. A stereotype Woolsey hadn't even realized he'd fed into. After all, Colonel Carter was brilliant and she was military. He'd realized that he'd thought of her as the exception, not the rule.

His musings were interrupted when the members of SG-1, the expected crew of the Daedalus and his own away team stepped out of the puddle. He automatically did a head count and was relieved to find all his men standing before him. Even on easy missions such as this, he worried about his people. He frowned as he realized they were two short. He opened his mouth to ask where they were, when a stranger finally stepped out, followed immediately by General O'Neill. The stranger had a disgruntled look on his face and he found it hard to believe that this man was related to John. He moved forward to welcome both his people and the visitors he'd been waiting on.

"Welcome to Atlantis everyone. I wish it were under different circumstances." He shook everyone's hand until he reached the man that had to be John's brother. "Mr. Sheppard? I'm Richard Woolsey, the leader of the Atlantis expedition." The other man lost his disgruntled look and smiled widely at him. Still, Richard didn't see any resemblance.

"Mr. Woolsey, how nice to meet you. I hope my presence here isn't going to be too much of an imposition? And please, call me Dave." Woolsey thought he heard a choking sound coming from somewhere off to the left.

Ignoring it for the moment, Richard smiled in return as he had his hand firmly shaken. "Not at all, not at all. I'm just glad you were able to make it." His smile faded. "As I said, I wish it were under different circumstances. Your brother will be sorely missed here."

"So I've been told. So, Mr. Woolsey...":

"Richard, please."

Dave smiled again, his charm in full force. "So, Richard, how long have you been in charge here?"

"Just under two years."

"And doing a wonderful job, I'm sure."

At one time in the past, Woolsey would've puffed up a little at the compliment. Two years of trying to stay alive and keep his people that way, had changed him. He blinked a little, not sure how to respond. "Yes, well, it's a team effort. Something your brother taught me almost minutes after I stepped foot here for the first time."

"Yes, but still, a team needs a strong leader."

"You're right, they do. And they had that in John." Woolsey was beginning to feel a little like he needed a shower and he wasn't sure why. The man had been nothing but pleasant to him but something about John's brother rubbed him the wrong way. He turned to the man standing next to him. "General O'Neill, good to see you again."

"You too Woolsey." They shared a sad smile as they remembered being captured by the replicators and how Sheppard's team had risked everything to save them, against orders. O'Neill looked around. "I would have expected the others to be here to greet us."

"They would have been but Teyla is in the infirmary and neither Ronon nor Dr. McKay will leave her side."

"Is she okay?" Lorne had overheard the comment and was now worried.

"Dr. Beckett and Dr. Keller both believe she will be fine. The stress of the last two months finally caught up with her. They're keeping her for observation. She was a little dehydrated and hasn't been eating well but she should be released later this afternoon, in time for dinner."

"Permission to leave to go visit her?"

"Of course, Major Lorne. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you." Lorne had become part of the select circle of people surrounding Colonel Sheppard, more family than friends.

Lorne handed the suit bag he'd been carrying off to Walters and said a hurried goodbye to everyone as he left the room. Dave had followed the conversation with interest. He thought he recognized one of the names mentioned and had a vague recollection of the man who had attended his father's funeral with John. A man who looked nothing like he belonged to the military and his brother had quickly called him a civilian contractor, but it had felt like a lie. However, at the time, Dave had been more concerned with why John had bothered to show up at the wake than who the man with him was.

Woolsey turned back to his visitor. "I'll have someone escort you to the quarters we've put aside for your visit Mr. Sheppard."

"Richard?" Dave tilted an eyebrow and smiled at him.

"Sorry, Dave. After you've had a chance to get refreshed, we're planning on everyone eating dinner together. The mess crew has worked hard to put together a special dinner to welcome you."

"That's very kind of you."

"Actually, it's very kind of them. I didn't need to ask. When they heard you were going to be invited here, they began planning in hopes that you would make it. You'll be able to try some of the local dishes as well as those from Earth." He didn't miss the look of distaste that quickly flashed over Dave's face before it was masked. He nodded to one of the security guards who eagerly stepped forward. Sgt. Henderson would get some alone time with his C.O.'s brother, see what he was like and then fill everyone in later.

"Mr. Sheppard, if you'll come this way?"

"Of course." Dave held out his hand again and Woolsey took it, masking his own distaste. "I'll see you at dinner Richard?"

"You will."

Dave turned to follow the guard to his quarters, never once looking for his luggage, expecting someone would bring it for him. Never once thanking those who had brought him here. Walters sighed and reached out to take the suitcase from Mitchell. The man didn't want to give it up, wanting nothing more than to leave both pieces here on the floor, until Sheppard's brother had to come find it. Walters shook his head and pulled at it again, whispering. "For the Colonel." Mitchell met his eyes and finally nodded, relinquishing his hold on it. Walters nodded back and left the gate room, following in the others wake.

"Well." Woolsey stopped, not sure what to say.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up." O'Neill said.

"We have quarters set up for each of you. Avery and Stevenson will show you the way." Woolsey watched as everyone quietly followed the two men from the room. He turned to make his way back to his office, his footsteps slow and heavy. When he reached the control room, Chuck cleared his throat and he stopped.

"What's the Colonel's brother like sir?" He hadn't been close enough to hear the conversations, only able to watch the interactions and he wasn't sure if he was interpreting what he'd seen correctly. No one who'd arrived with the man seemed to want to be near him and all of the man's attention had been focused on Woolsey. Not the usual reaction of someone seeing Atlantis for the first time.

"He seemed very…congenial." Was all Woolsey would say as he continued on his way.

~,~,~,~

Dave stood in the doorway of his quarters, stunned at how spartan it was. He turned to the man accompanying him and spoke his first words to him. "Is this the best that they can do?" His tone made it very evident he was not happy.

"Yes sir, this is one of the best quarters in the city. To open or close the door, you simply swipe your hand over this box on the wall." He demonstrated and the door closed. He swiped again and the door opened.

"Hmmph." Dave walked in and inspected the rest of it. At least it had its own bathroom. He turned around to dismiss the man when his luggage finally showed up. "Make sure my suit doesn't have any wrinkles in it. If it does, have someone press it. You can leave the suitcase on the bed." He turned away, not seeing the disbelief on both men's faces. Walters' eyes narrowed and he moved into the room, unceremoniously dumping both pieces on the bed before turning to leave. He'd be damned if he would become the man's personal valet, not even for the Colonel. Although, he suspected that if the Colonel _had_ been here, he would have knocked his brother on his ass. He stomped out of the room without a word. He swiped a hand over the controls and the door hissed closed once again, leaving Sheppard on one side and the two officers on the other.

"Henderson, stay here and guard the room. Don't let that man wander around the city without supervision. Dinner's at 1800 hours, bring him to the mess hall then."

"Yes sir." His response was somewhat subdued. The two men looked at each other, then Walters shook his head and left. Henderson turned his back to the room and took a parade stance, no longer happy that he'd been given the honor of escorting his C.O.'s brother. He knew Sheppard wasn't the C.O., not any more. They'd all been informed that Caldwell would be taking that position and he knew things wouldn't be the same again. The thought saddened him.

Inside the room, Dave looked from the luggage flung haphazardly on the bed to the door. He'd be having a word with Richard when they met for dinner. With a snort, he pulled the suit bag off the bed and opened it. Pulling the suit out, he searched for a closet, finding none. Grumbling, he located a hook on the wall and placed the hanger on it. He looked it over and was pleased to see it had traveled well. He wanted to make a good impression at the service and wrinkles would be unacceptable. He was just glad he wouldn't have to try to figure out how to remove them in this god forsaken place. He couldn't believe his brother had lived here for six years. He couldn't imagine being stuck here for six days. He sat on the lone chair in the room and contemplated how his day had gone. He'd left the office late Friday night and had been up early Saturday morning, determined to get his work done and get on with his weekend. A knock at his door and three hours later, he was in another galaxy, in possession of information that few people had.

He sighed, knowing he would need to deal with the other piece of information he was now in possession of. His brother was dead. John was dead. He'd never see him again. The thought actually saddened him. They'd never really been close, even as kids, but after their mother died, they'd drifted even further apart as John's disinterest in the business had left Dave as the favored son. A position he'd been more than happy to be in. When John had joined the Air Force over their father's strenuous objections, he'd sided with his father over his brother. Their interactions were rare over the years, the only time the rift seemed like it would heal was when John had married Nancy. Both Sheppard's had approved of his choice. Her family was well off and well placed. An excellent merger. When the marriage had fallen apart after such a short time, they'd both blamed John and had kept in closer touch with her than they had with him.

He stood up and paced the room. He didn't want to be here. He was tired of people comparing him to John, with him always seeming to come out the worse. No, he wasn't like his brother. He was a responsible businessman and a pillar of the community, not some hare brained flyboy who flitted around the world, neglecting his duties. Leaving Dave to bear the brunt of the work when Patrick Sheppard's health had started to fail, conveniently forgetting he hadn't been bothered by John's absence when their father was fine. He'd sent messages through the military but they never seemed to find him. Now, he knew why. He'd heard about how the expedition had been unable to get back to Earth. How'd they'd spent the first year fighting an almost invincible enemy and having to make off world deals with aliens to get enough food to survive. His lip curled. It was all very uncivilized and now he was right in the middle of it.

He looked at his watch and was surprised at how much time had passed during his retrospective. He stood up as he realized it was time to get ready for dinner. He stepped into the bathroom, moderately surprised at how large the shower was. He hoped there'd be enough hot water. He stripped and stepped into the shower, wasting a few minutes figuring out the controls. The water was as hot as he'd hoped and he tried to wash away the frustration of the day. He wanted to be at his best when dining with Richard and that doctor guy. Cultivating a relationship with both of them could be advantageous to his company. Finishing up, he turned off the water and draped the towel someone had provided him with, around his hips. He'd placed his shaving kit on the sink earlier and now opened it, pulling out his razor and shaving cream. Both he and John had heavy beards, something they'd gotten from their mother's side of the family. Dave sometimes shaved twice in a day, always wanting to look his best. John, on the other hand, always seemed to be walking around with a scruffy face, driving his father and brother to distraction. He shaved quickly and efficiently. Done, he admired his reflection in the mirror.

Leaving the bathroom, he began to dress. The suit would be for the memorial service but he'd brought some nice dress slacks and shirts. Once dressed, he smoothed out the pants and slipped on his dress shoes. He looked around for a full length mirror and found nothing. He sighed and looked at his watch. He assumed someone would be along soon to escort him to the dinner, not knowing his room was being guarded. He paced for a few minutes, not sure what to do and not liking it at all, when a knock came on his door. He moved to it, remembering to wave his hand over the box on the wall to open it. It hissed open to reveal Richard waiting for him. Gone was the dress uniform he'd been wearing earlier. Now he was dressed in a suit and tie, making Dave feel underdressed.

"Hello Dave, I've come to show you to the mess hall where we'll be dining tonight."

"Mess hall?" He was startled, somehow he'd expected they'd be dining somewhere more suitable than a cafeteria.

"Yes, if you'll follow me?" Woolsey turned and Dave followed, surprised when the man who'd shown him to his room, stepped into place behind them, his gun held across his chest.

"Is a guard really necessary Richard?"

"It's just a precaution Dave, all non-military visitors are assigned a guard, both for their safety and ours."

"Yours?"

"We've had visitors whose motives were not what they seemed."

"Ah. Well, you have nothing to worry about from me."

"That's good to hear."

Dave remembered he had something he wanted to talk with Richard about and now that he knew where they were going to be dining, this would probably be his only opportunity. Clearing his voice he said quietly, so the man following several paces behind them wouldn't hear. "Look, Richard, I don't mean to complain, but I thought I should let you know something."

"Yes, Dave?"

"Earlier, the man you sent to bring my luggage was quite rude to me."

"Really?" Woolsey was surprised. Everyone on base had been eager to meet John's brother and had just about fallen all over themselves trying to find a way to meet the man.

"Yes, I asked him to make sure my suit wasn't wrinkled but he just dropped the bags on the bed and left without a word." Dave said conspiratorially, sure Richard would be as aghast as he was at the man's actions.

Woolsey was aghast, just not for the reason Dave thought he would be. He fumed at the idea of one of the Colonel's men being treated like that but called on his years as a diplomat to make sure none of his anger showed. Dear lord, he thought, this was going to be a long weekend. If the Colonel were here, he would have been embarrassed by his brother, angry at his presumed self-worth. When he was sure he could speak in an even tone he said what was on his mind.

"You're not much like your brother, are you?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dave followed Richard to the mess hall, not sure why the man had had to join the throng of people comparing him to John. He'd been charming and polite and couldn't quite figure out why Richard would say that. He thought about it for a moment and then decided that he'd meant it as a compliment and smiled at the thought. No, he wasn't like his brother and that was a positive thing in his mind. Maybe everyone else had meant it as a compliment as well. He stood straighter and walked with more spring in his step. Entering the mess hall a step behind Richard, he wasn't prepared for how many people were waiting. The room was filled to capacity and they were all staring at him. He was used to being the center of attention and took it in stride. He noticed the General sitting with the people who had come with them from Colorado, nodding at them as they passed, getting strained nods in response. He located Dr. Jackson and made a mental note to speak with the man later.

"Dave, I'd like to introduce you to several people who were very important to John. Some were members of his team and all were good friends of his." Woolsey said as he stopped at a table with three men, two women and a toddler already sitting there. "This is Dr. Carson Beckett, Chief Surgeon and Dr. Jennifer Keller, Chief Medical Officer."

Carson stood up and held out his hand. "Very nice tae meet ye, laddie. John was a guid friend and we miss him aroond 'ere." His brogue was a bit stronger as his sorrow over John's loss made him somewhat emotional. Dave shook it and looked over at the blonde woman who had also stood up at the introductions. He bit back a smile, the women associated with this expedition were certainly a hot bunch.

Jennifer held out her hand as well and Dave took it, holding it longer than strictly necessary. "I assume that would make you Dr. Keller? It's very nice to meet you lovely lady." Dave turned on the charm, not seeing Rodney stiffen in his chair.

Jennifer smiled in return, searching his face for any resemblance to the friend she missed, the man who had forced her boyfriend to break out of his self-imposed shell of pretending not to care, to not need friends. "It's nice to meet you too. You don't look like your brother."

"No, we couldn't have been more different. John took after our mother." He lowered his voice a bit. "Black Irish."

Jennifer was taken aback. She wasn't sure how to take it. Some used that term derogatively, while others, often of Irish descent themselves, used it with pride. The way he said it made her think it was the former. She kept the smile on her face but was glad when the man released her hand. When he turned to be introduced to the rest, she surreptitiously wiped it on her pants leg. She wasn't sure she liked this man, even though he'd hadn't done anything really untoward. It was just a gut instinct.

"Dave, this is Dr. Rodney McKay, physicist, Chief Scientist and our resident genius." McKay stood up when introduced. He was already predisposed to dislike this man as he'd heard some things from Ronon when they'd returned from the funeral, the one he'd wanted to attend with his friend except he'd been needed elsewhere. John had never talked about how things had gone with his family, instead preferring to talk about the replicator and how they'd tracked him, how the woman helping them had turned out to be a replicator herself. Holding onto his girlfriend's hand longer than polite society deemed necessary, had cemented his decision.

"Genius in any residence, Mr. Woolsey." He turned to look at Sheppard's brother and the hand being held out to him. He didn't want to take it. He didn't want the man to be here. He wanted John to be here. He missed him like he'd miss a limb if he suddenly lost it. For some reason, John Sheppard had not only gotten him, he'd made him a member of his team, a position many others had wanted. It had been the first time in his life that he'd ever been picked over others, even for things where he was clearly the best choice. It was something that he had cherished, even if he'd never said it out loud. Knowing John wouldn't want him to be rude, he accepted the hand, shaking it as loosely as Dave shook his, dropping it just as quickly as he could.

Woolsey continued on, noting the reactions of John's closest friends to his brother. They were pretty much what he was expecting. In a way, some of it wasn't fair to the man. His very reason for being here was a source of great sorrow to all of them. "This is Dr. Radek Zelenka, Chief Engineer."

Radek stood and held out his hand. "Velice rád vás poznávám. Plukovník Sheppard byl dobrý muž a dobrý přítel." As he often did when faced with strong emotions, he lapsed into his native language.

Dave blinked and replied. "I'm sorry?"

"Oh, apologies. I said is very nice to meet you. Colonel was good man and friend." Dave shook his hand, staring at the short, wild haired man who used his other hand to push his glasses back up his nose with an unconscious gesture and wondered at the bizarre collection of people that his brother had surrounded himself with. He'd recognized the big man with the dreadlocks, sitting protectively next to the exotically beautiful woman he'd yet to be introduced to.

"Yes, well, nice to meet you too."

"This is Specialist Ronon Dex. He's from Sateda and was a member of their military until his home world was destroyed. He joined Atlantis and became an integral part of John's team." He was unaware of Dave's reaction to Teal'c back at the SGC.

Ronon stood up and said. "We've met before. At your father's funeral."

"I remember. John said you were a civilian contractor."

"Yeah, well he couldn't very well tell you who I really was." Ronon took the proffered hand and shook hard, with a bit more pressure than needed, rewarded by the barely concealed wince. He remembered watching John standing at his father's coffin, his pain evident on his face and in his stance. Enough pain that Ronon had turned away, after searching all over the place for his friend, leaving him to grieve in peace. When they'd had to leave unexpectedly, he knew the two men had had words and that John had been quiet when he'd gotten into the car, anger and something else, coming off him in waves. When everything was over, John had sent him home and stayed behind. He was pretty sure he knew where he'd gone, but John never talked about it when he returned to Atlantis. The man in front of him had hurt his friend and he was not happy about it. His first reaction was to pull out his blaster and aim it at him, but he'd promised Teyla he'd behave, at least in public.

When his hand was released, Dave shook it a little. "Strong grip there, Chief." Ronon stiffened and would have said something, the nickname striking a nerve. Only Sheppard had called him nicknames like Chief and Chewie and only _John_ Sheppard could get away with it. A soft hand on his arm stopped him and he looked down into the tired eyes of the woman sitting next to him. He nodded a little and sat back down, words unsaid.

Woolsey was a little nervous about the next introduction, especially now that he knew the man better. He swallowed hard and forged ahead. "Last, and certainly not least, let me introduce you to Teyla Emmagen Sheppard and Torren Sheppard. Your sister-in-law and nephew." John had officially adopted Torren after their marriage and had always thought of the child as his.

Dave gaped at the words, not really registering them as the woman he'd termed exotically beautiful in his mind, levered herself out of the chair to greet him, her very pregnant belly now obvious. "Sister-in-law?" He squeaked out. His mind began going through the possibilities. He'd been sure John had had no family other than him and that he'd most likely left no will. That meant he, as his brother's only living relative, would have inherited everything, including the money, the house in Hawaii and the small shares of stock in the company that their father had willed him. Everything that should have been his to start with. Now he was faced with not only a wife and son but, if she was as far along as she appeared, another soon to be son or daughter. All of whom would stand to inherit everything. He wondered if the marriage would be considered legal if it didn't happen on Earth, unaware that Woolsey was ordained to perform marriage ceremonies and had had the honor of presiding over John and Teyla's wedding ten months ago. All perfectly legal and run past the squadron of JAG lawyers attached to the SGC.

Teyla smiled sadly at him, her left hand going to her belly, stroking the child moving within. John's child. The one he would never see. The one who would grow up without knowing the brave and loving man his father had been. The man who'd been so excited to find out they were having a child, that he'd used the city wide speakers to announce it to everyone. The man who'd immediately insisted on flying the three of them to the mainland so they could share the news with Halling and the rest of the Athosians. The man who talked to her stomach every chance he got, telling the baby growing within how much he loved it, how much he loved its mother, how much fun they were going to have together once they finally met face to face. The man who had made sure Torren knew that he was just as loved as the baby was. He'd actually glowed more than she had. He hadn't been perfect, but he was hers and she missed him desperately, hating to think of the long future without him in it. She forced her attention outwards again and spoke to her brother-in-law. "I am very happy to finally meet you Dave. John did not speak much of his family on Earth."

Realizing, in his shock, that he hadn't completed the social niceties, he held out his hand only to have it ignored. "I am sorry, but the custom of shaking hands is unheard of amongst my people. It is through the hand that the Wraith feed upon us." While Ronon had not had an issue with adopting the custom, Teyla had never been able to bring herself to follow suit.

"Your people?"

"Yes, I am Athosian."

"You mean you're not human?" He blurted out from yet another shock. He was already reworking the inheritance in his head. He'd be talking to his lawyers as soon as he got back. There was no way he was allowing an _alien_ to have shares in _his_ company. He'd be damn sure the military who ran this little shindig understood that.

Woolsey stepped in before everyone, meaning Ronon, could erupt in fury. "Actually, Teyla is as human as you or I. The people who built this city, seeded both this galaxy and ours. We are all from the same human stock."

"Seeded?"

"Yes. That's why John had the gene needed to activate the ancient technology. He inherited it from your ancestors, the very people who built this place and the stargates."

"Is there a chance I have the gene as well?" Dave's attention was taken off Teyla as he pondered the implications.

Carson spoke up. "We can have ye tested before ye leave."

Rodney had a better idea. He was never without some small piece of ancient technology hidden on his person and tonight was no exception. He pulled a life signs detector from his jacket pocket and held it out to Sheppard, who automatically took it. The light from Rodney's artificially induced gene died out and the machine went lifeless in Dave's hand. "Well, that answers that."

"Rodney." Carson chided him.

"What? It's quicker and less painful this way. If he had the gene, the thing would be lit up. This way, no blood had to be drawn. I was only trying to spare John's brother some pain."

Carson raised an eyebrow. "Aye, I'm sure ye were." Rodney stared back at him, unrepentant and then turned to pull the device out of Dave's hand and slip it back into his pocket. He opened his mouth to say something snide to Dave when Torren decided that this a good time to voice his displeasure at the hostility in the room. He began to cry and Ronon swept him up into his arms.

"Dada?"

He looked at Teyla over the child's head and saw the answering glimmer of tears there, all too familiar over the last two months. This was not going the way she'd hoped. Teyla had been looking forward to meeting John's brother, hoping to find some solace in shared grief, but the man was not cooperating. Something Ronon had expected and had tried to prepare her for. He patted Torren's back and focused his attention back on the child. "I'm sorry little man, but we've talked about this. Dada had to go away but wherever he is, he still loves you."

Torren rested his head under Ronon's chin and nodded. "Miss dada." He stuck his fist in his mouth and began chewing on it as he used to do when he was teething. The motion soothed him.

"We all do, baby, we all do." Teyla said as she rubbed circles on his little back. She turned to look at the people watching her. "If you will excuse us, Mr. Woolsey, I fear that I am still not feeling well and I think it would be best for Torren and I to have our dinner in our quarters. I wish for both of us to be at our best for tomorrow."

"We all understand Teyla. Ronon will carry him to your quarters. Someone will make up a tray for all of you and bring it to you there. Try to eat and rest. Tomorrow will be here before you know it." He was hoping Ronon would stay with her or this evening could end in disaster. The man had very little tolerance for things he felt were wrong and would not hesitate to let his displeasure be known, usually by applying his gun or his hands. The last thing they needed was for this fool to press assault and battery charges against him and to sue the SGC. He seemed like the type to have a lawyer on retainer.

"Yes, it will be. Thank you." Her voice filled with pain. She bowed her head towards Dave and walked away, her head held high and her back ramrod straight. Ronon took a moment to glare at the man before turning to follow her, Torren still in his arms. Dave watched them go, a frown on his face. When they were out of sight, he turned back to find everyone staring at him with varying degrees of dislike on their faces. He realized how he'd come off and hurried to make amends.

"I…I never knew John had remarried. When he came to the funeral, he never mentioned having a wife and son. I wish he had, it would have been nice to know that he had a family of his own, that he wasn't alone. The child is quite handsome but he doesn't look like John, myself or either of our parents. He must take after Teyla's side of the family. If so, he will be quite the heartbreaker when he grows up."

Rodney, never one to let well enough alone, blurted out. "Torren doesn't look like John because he isn't his biological son."

"Excuse me?"

"Torren's father is another Athosian but he wasn't in his life much after the first few months. John pretty much raised him and, when the two of them finally got together a little over a year ago, Torren already thought of John as his father. The day they married, he and Teyla signed the adoption papers." Woolsey answered.

Dave's first thought was, oh, I just bet she did. His next was that maybe he could use this against her if she expected to inherit anything John owned. To the others he lied. "That's nice to hear. I'm glad that John had the child in his life, for however short a period it ended up being."

Carson swallowed the bad taste in his mouth and tried to keep the conversation going. "Aye, John was an excellent father."

"John? My brother John?" Dave's eyebrows rose into his hairline. John who never stayed in one place, always with his head in the clouds, always avoiding his responsibilities, that John was an excellent father?

"Aye, yer brother John. It might have been because he was something of a big kid himself, but he and Torren bonded pretty much from the moment he was born. John enjoyed playing with him but was also a strong role model, teaching him right from wrong and always protecting him from harm."

"Huh, well, I suppose people can change."

Rodney tilted his head at him and Dave just knew what was coming but Carson beat him to it. "Ye're not much like yer brother, are ye?"

~,~,~,~

A/N – Thanks, as always, to honus47 for being my beta and my friend!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dave rolled over onto his back and sighed. The bed was too short, the mattress too thin and he couldn't seem to turn off his mind. The dinner had been uncomfortable. He'd tried to talk to Richard about the different technology divisions of Sheppard Industries, trying to feel him out for possible business opportunities, but all he, and everyone else, had wanted to talk about, was John. Add in the questionable meal choices, he'd steadfastly refused to try anything that wasn't from Earth, his stomach churning as he watched the others eat the various alien dishes, especially that annoying Dr. McKay, and the night had gone downhill rapidly. He was sure that everyone was as relieved as he was when he'd suggested it had been a long day and he wanted to head back to his room early to get some sleep. A marine had escorted him back and he was pretty sure was still stationed outside his door.

He squirmed some more, trying to find a comfortable position. He missed his specially made mattress back home, and finally gave up, sitting up and throwing his legs off the bed. He stood and stretched, trying to work the kinks out. He was startled when the door whooshed open and two men stepped in, closing it behind them.

"Do you people not understand the concepts of privacy and knocking?" He ground out. His only answer was when Ronon pulled out some weird gun that made a whining sound as it powered up, and held it to Dave's forehead. His jaw dropped open and he blinked furiously, afraid for his life.

"Put it away Conan. We came here to talk, remember?" Dr. McKay seemed totally unconcerned that the big man was currently holding a gun to Dave's head. Ronon pushed the gun a little harder into his skull and then pulled it away, twirling it like some weird alien gunslinger before putting it back in its holster.

Swallowing hard, Dave tried to stop his shaking. "What the hell was that for? What are you doing here in the middle of the night? Why did the marine, who I know is still out there, even let you in?" His voice rose with each question.

Rodney started with the last question. "He let us in because we asked him to. As for the rest, we're here to discuss your treatment of your brother's wife."

"I already apologized for that."

This time Ronon answered, sarcasm evident in his voice. "Yeah, we all felt how much you meant it."

"Well, pardon me for not reacting well when I found out that my only brother had not only married some alien woman but went and got her pregnant!"

Ronon's hand strayed to his blaster again, his hand twitching with the need to pull it out and shoot his friend's brother right between the eyes. Rodney sighed and shook his head no. Ronon frowned, but dropped his hand. "Look, Derwood, we're not here to hurt you, we just want to be sure that you show more respect for Teyla at the memorial service tomorrow. She has enough to deal with as it is, without some _idiot_ making it worse for her." His tone was as derisive as when he berated one of his scientists for making a mistake and left very little need for interpretation about his feelings for Dave.

"My name is David, not Derwood!"

"Whatever." Rodney waved his hand in the air, dismissing the comment. He knew very well what the man's name was and he had no intention of ever using it. No one on Atlantis would think it out of the ordinary, after all, it had taken him almost two years to remember Zelenka's name and he worked for him as well as being a friend, something this man wasn't and never would be. "Your brother loved Teyla and Torren very much, and they loved him in return. His loss has hit both of them hard. Hell, it's hit all of us hard. She's trying to put on a good face, but she ended up in the infirmary just yesterday from the stress. We won't allow you to make things harder for her than they already are!"

"It's not like this is easy for me either!"

"Really?" Rodney sneered at him. "I find that hard to believe as none of us has seen any distress from you over John's loss. All we heard about at dinner was Sheppard Industries makes this and Sheppard Industries makes that. How wonderful it would be for Sheppard Industries and the Stargate Program to marry and have babies! I felt like I was in a damn sales meeting instead of a dinner honoring one of the best friends I've ever had!" He paused. "And you made Torren cry!"

"You two were friends?" Dave was startled. He would never have expected his adventurous brother and this arrogant, egghead scientist to actually become friends.

"Yes, we were. Actually, he was more than a friend to me, he was the brother I never had. Annoying, scruffy, childish, smart, brave, loyal, kind…" Rodney's voice cracked and he stopped. Ronon put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

Dave looked at the man who had threatened him just moments before, again startled at the look of caring on the big man's face, directed at the pudgy scientist at his side. "What about you? Were you and John friends as well?"

Ronon made sure Rodney was okay before turning his gaze back to Dave. "Yeah. He saved my life, in more ways than one. He made a place for me here and made sure I eventually felt at home. He was my commanding officer and my best friend."

"Well..." Dave didn't know what else to say.

"Very erudite." Rodney had recovered and couldn't resist the snide remark.

"Fine." Dave snapped at him. "If it will get you out of my room _and_ you take the shaggy gun toting alien with you, I'll promise to be on my best behavior tomorrow and treat her with respect." Even if she doesn't deserve it, he thought. He couldn't bring himself to say her name.

"That's all we ask." Ronon said. He'd like to say and do more, but knew Teyla wouldn't approve if John's brother simply disappeared in the middle of the night, never to be seen again. The thought made him smile and Dave took a step back from him, not liking the almost feral look on the very large man's face. He stared at Dave for a minute longer and then turned, pulling McKay with him. "Let's get out of here."

"With pleasure." They both left the room without looking back, the marine smiling at them as they left. His eyes met Dave's and the smile disappeared. News spread fast on Atlantis and he was very well aware that the man staring at him from inside the room, had not treated his C.O.'s wife kindly. He reached out and swiped his hand over the door lock, maintaining eye contact until the door closed between them.

~,~,~,~,~

Dave was up and dressed much too early for the memorial service, which was to start at 10. He paced the small room and finally decided he'd just head up there now, taking a look around without everyone staring at him, expecting him to turn into John somehow. He swiped his hand over the door, surprised when it didn't open for him. He tried again, with the same results. Was it malfunctioning or had they locked him in here? He felt anger well up inside and pounded on the door as he yelled. "Let me out of here!" The door opened and an unfamiliar face stared at him unsmilingly. Great, another grunt. "Why was I locked in my room?" He demanded.

Corporal Peter Hekking raised an eyebrow. "The door wasn't locked, _sir_."

"Then why didn't it work for me?"

"Atlantis has been experiencing some random malfunctions since the Colonel was declared KIA. Some of us think it's because she misses him."

"She? You mean the city?" He openly sneered at the man.

"Yes, sir, the city, sir." Peter had heard all the rumors about this man, not the least of which was the news Chris had shared with him when he'd arrived for the shift change on the door. The midnight visit from Ronon and Dr. McKay had been passed on with glee. Chris had heard most of the conversation as he'd had his ear pressed up against the door. He'd also heard McKay ask Ronon why he'd pulled his gun on the older Sheppard, as they'd walked away afterwards. The big man's response of 'Because I felt like it.' had apparently elicited only a grunt from the scientist. When Peter heard that, he and Chris had both laughed for a moment before the reason why the man was even here, found its way back into their thoughts. Chris had clapped Peter on the shoulder and said he'd see him at the memorial, before he turned and shuffled away.

"Whatever, if you want to believe that this bucket of bolts is somehow alive, I'm not going to try to dissuade you. It's not worth my time. I want to head up to where the memorial service is to be held, now."

"As you wish, sir." Peter turned and led the way, keeping a careful eye on the man. It wouldn't do to lose him in the city just before the service, much as he'd like to take him out to one of the balconies and push him off. John Sheppard had been a good man and an excellent C.O. and, like most of those on the city, he'd had been thrilled when the Colonel and Teyla had finally gotten together. His giddiness over the impending birth of their first child was spoken of with amusement and happiness for the couple. His loss had been felt by all of them, especially those like Peter, who had been here from the first.

He'd seen Sheppard take up the mantle of leadership that had been thrust upon him and learn as he went. He'd made mistakes, some real doosies, but he'd always acknowledged them, unlike some others. Dr. McKay for example. He knew everyone by name, making it a point to ask how they were doing. Caldwell had been here numerous times and had only learned one or two names. He'd heard that Sheppard had learnt the names of everyone on board the Daedalus when he and Dr. Weir had come back to Atlantis aboard her, after they'd finally reestablished contact with Earth. Even making friends to the point where some of the crew had requested to attend the service. The difference between the two men was being whispered about amongst the inhabitants of the city, military and scientist alike. He'd already heard several people say they were thinking of asking for a transfer back to Earth. He'd had that thought himself, but had decided to adopt a wait and see attitude. He suddenly realized the man he was leading had not said a word to him since they'd left his room. He was glad, he didn't feel like making small talk with him.

Dave followed his guard, not knowing where they were going. This place was a warren of corridors, lefts and rights, all looking the same. He couldn't figure out how anyone knew where they were going, but his escort seemed to, so he had no choice but to follow. He thought about the two men who had barged into his room last night. He'd thought about their words long after they'd left and had felt a pang of jealousy that John had apparently been closer to those two men than to him, his own flesh and blood brother. He'd wondered when it all went wrong. He'd remembered when John was just a toddler and how he'd followed Dave everywhere. He hadn't minded, not really. He'd gone over memories of his childhood with a fine tooth comb, finally deciding that things had changed that summer when their father had first taken Dave into work with him. Dave had been eight and John three. He'd loved it from the first moment he'd stepped through the doors of Sheppard Industries and had begged his father to let him come to work with him every day until school started again, his father readily agreeing, pleased that his oldest son shared his love for the company. John, however, had wanted Dave to stay at home with him. He'd cried when Dave had told him he'd been gone every day and wouldn't have time for him anymore. He'd shouted at John to stop crying like a baby and deal with it. He'd forgotten the look of hurt that had flashed across his little brother's face before he'd turned away. Things had never been the same after that. As the years went by, he and John had drifted so far apart, it was hard to believe they were even related.

His musings were interrupted when they entered the gate room where the memorial service was to be held. People were bustling about, getting things ready. He wasn't surprised when one of them placed a large picture of John in his dress blues on an easel, it was pretty common when there was no body. An American flag was attached to a flag pole to the right of the easel. He watched as another put up a mannequin torso dressed in John's dress jacket, on a table set up next to the picture. He wasn't sure what that was all about, it seemed rather odd. He wandered over to the table and reached out to finger the name plate on the right breast pocket. On the left breast were various ribbons and badges, more than he would have expected. A throat cleared behind him and he turned to find Richard standing there.

"Your brother was a very brave man and a good soldier. He earned every one of those medals and awards."

"I'm sure he did." Dave wasn't sure why Woolsey had found it necessary to say anything and he wasn't particularly impressed with a bunch of medals, they had no commercial value. Before he could say anything more, a voice called down from the command center.

"Mr. Woolsey? The Athosians are requesting to come through for the service."

"Very well, Chuck." Behind them, the Stargate burst into live and several natives came through. The one in the lead was very tall with long greying hair. They were dressed in their very best but to Dave, they looked like savages. "Halling. It's good to see you. I wish it were for different reasons." Woolsey said as he walked up to greet the visitors. Dave watched the interaction from his spot by the table. It had been placed far enough away from the event horizon so that it would be safe when the gate activated for people who would be joining them from outside the city. These were the people his sister-in-law came from and he studied them, finding them very uncivilized and he once again determined that he would fight to keep his company out of the alien woman's hands.

"Mr. Woolsey, thank you for allowing us to attend. We all miss the Colonel and pray to the Ancestors each night for his soul."

"Thank you. I know the Colonel would be pleased."

Halling bowed his head and the group wandered over towards Dave and the table. One of the younger men pulled something out of his pocket and placed it by John's uniform. He met Dave's eyes and made no move to wipe away the tears that fell, unashamed by his feelings. He nodded and said "I am Jinto. Are you a friend of Colonel Sheppard's?"

Dave blinked. "No. I mean, I'm his brother."

"His brother?" The young man, really still a boy, perked up. "Do you tell stories like the Colonel did?"

"Um, no, no, sorry."

"Play football?"

"Again, no." Dave wondered how the boy even knew what football was.

"Do you fly?"

Dave was getting aggravated by the questions, not knowing that this was Jinto's way of trying to find a connection to the man he'd adored and missed badly. "No, I'm a business man. I don't have time for that kind of frivolity." The words came out harshly and the boy flinched. He nodded his head and scurried back to the side of the large man who appeared to be the leader of these people. The man nodded at Dave but kept his distance as if sensing approaching him would be unwelcome. The Athosians congregated in front of the picture, one of the older women reaching out and stroking the side of John's face. Dave wondered why they couldn't have found a more dignified picture of him. He may have been in his uniform but his hair was sticking up all over the place, like usual. He sighed and turned back to the table, wondering what the boy had left. He picked up the small figurine and realized it was John, surprised that it was a very good likeness made out of wood. Someone had put a lot of time and effort into it. He wondered if it would fetch a good price on Earth. People tended to like that kind of native art thing. He replaced it on the table, noticing that other offerings had appeared. A flower that he didn't recognize, a flat stone, a small ornate box that looked valuable. He wondered at the fact that people were leaving things like this.

Behind him the gate activated again, this time the man upstairs stating that Ladon Radim of the Genii was requesting to come through. Permission was granted and several men dressed in odd military uniforms walked out of the puddle. Woolsey moved to greet his newest guests as they surrendered their weapons to the marines guarding the gate.

"Mr. Radim. Thank you for coming. I know it would mean a lot to Colonel Sheppard."

"He was a good man Mr. Woolsey. We had our differences and there are some who still do not forgive him for killing over sixty of our men, but I understand that he was only defending his home and his people. The attempt to take control of Atlantis was ill conceived and I am glad we have put that behind us. When Kolya kidnapped and tortured him, I was amazed at how strong he was. A good leader in many ways. I am only sorry it had to end this way."

"Thank you. He will be missed."

"Not just by Atlantis." The two nodded and the man made his way over towards the picture of John, the men Dave now realized were his bodyguards, flanking him. His ears had perked up when he heard that John had killed over sixty men and had later been tortured by someone named Kolya. He watched them carefully. The Athosians had moved on and were now standing in a group off to the side. The man called Radim stopped and stared at the picture for a moment. He then inclined his head in respect and moved on. He and John Sheppard had had many an argument, but he knew a good man, a good soldier, when he saw one. The fight against the Wraith had taken a blow when he'd been lost.

Chuck was watching the gate room from his vantage point above as the off world guests began arriving, and thought about the things that had been told to him since the solitary man below had arrived. All gossip and news came through him and the nocturnal visit had already spread through the city like wild fire. He found himself wishing the two men had invited him along. He would have loved to have been there in person. His thoughts were interrupted by an incoming signal. He sat back down and accessed the computer, wondering who it was as everyone expected from off world had already arrived. His jaw dropped when he saw who it was.

"Mr. Woolsey!" Richard looked up at the tone in Chuck's voice.

"What is it?"

"Sir, you need to get up here. We have an incoming message."

Woolsey walked up the stairs with dignity, trying not to give into the need to hurry that Chuck's statement had created. He reached the man's side and looked over his shoulder at the laptop open in front of him. 'Yes, who is it?"

"Sir, it's Todd!" He whispered.

"Todd?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well, open a channel." Chuck hit the keys that would allow the expedition leader to speak with the Wraith.

"Todd, what can I do for you? This is not a very good time for us."

"Ah, Mr. Woolsey. It's good to hear your voice. I am aware of what time it is and am requesting permission to come to Atlantis to pay my respects to John Shepparrrd." He rolled the r's in John's last name like always.

"You what? And how did you know about the service?"

"I have my ways. Do I have permission to come to the service?"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Shepparrrd and I had a connection that no other Wraith has ever had with a human. His loss is very…disturbing to me." Woolsey shook his head in disbelief and wasn't sure how to answer. "You may impose whatever security measures you would like on me, I only want a chance to say goodbye."

Woolsey looked at Chuck who merely raised his eyebrows and shrugged. "Hold on a moment." He gestured to Chuck to turn off the sound. "What do you think?"

"I'm not sure sir. Todd has helped us out before but I know he and the Colonel had a somewhat checkered history."

"Yes, he helped us on occasion but he has also lied to us more than once. This could be an effort to take over Atlantis."

"He did say he would submit to any security measure we wanted. I think the Colonel would have been amused that a Wraith wants to attend a memorial service for him."

"I agree." He made his decision and gestured to Chuck to turn the sound back on. "I've made my decision. You are welcome to attend, but you will be under guard and in restraints the whole time."

"Understood. Let me know when it is safe to come through."

"Give me a minute." Chuck turned off the sound again as Woolsey keyed his radio. "Major Lorne?"

"Yes sir."

"Apparently our friendly neighborhood Wraith has heard about the memorial service and wishes to attend. I've given him permission, provided he is under guard and in restraints the whole time. He's agreed."

There was silence on the other end of the radio and finally Lorne's voice squawked in his ear. "He what? You what?"

"You heard me correctly. Please get the restraints we used last time and meet me in the gate room."

"Sir, do you think that's wise?"

"I'm not really sure. I have this feeling that he really just wants to say goodbye."

"Very well. I'm on my way. Lorne out."

Within minutes, Lorne and several of his men, all heavily armed with Wraith stunners, appeared in the gate room which was filling up by the minute. Woolsey nodded to Chuck who turned the sound back on. "Very well, you may come through."

"My thanks." Woolsey's eyebrows rose and he pulled off his glasses, to furiously polish them on his suit jacket, a nervous trait that told anyone who knew him that he wasn't sure about the decision he'd just made. A decision he began to regret when he heard the Stargate activate and Todd stepped out of it. Many of the people in the room had been fighting the Wraith all their lives and suddenly having one appear in their midst was frightening. He watched as Todd stopped and held out his arms. Lorne moved in and placed the restraints around his arms and waist, then searched him for any weapons.

Lorne looked up at Woolsey and nodded. "He's clean sir." The words made the Wraith smile, showing his pointed teeth. Dave was staring at him in amazement. He'd been told of the aliens that the humans in this galaxy had been fighting for generations, of how they fed on them and he felt an overwhelming fear take hold of him. He felt frozen to the spot and could only watch as the thing shuffled his way towards him, heading for the picture of John.

"Ah, an amazing likeness of him. He would have been pleased." The Wraith's voice had a peculiar vibration to it and Dave could feel it in his bones. When the thing turned towards him and tilted his head, it was all he could do not to turn tail and run. "And who have we here?"

Lorne answered as Dave couldn't find his voice. "This is David Sheppard, the Colonel's brother."

Todd tilted his head at Dave. "Then we have something in common David Shepparrrd. I counted the Colonel as my brother as well."

Dave finally spoke, his voice high and squeaky. "You what?"

Todd shook his head, feeling the fear radiating off the man. Something he had never once felt from the man's brother, even when he'd been forced to feed on him at Kolya's command. Anger, yes, frustration and sometimes hatred, but fear? Never. He looked the man up and down, and finally replied. "You're not much like your brother, are you?"

~,~,~,~,~

A/N – Oh come on, I HAD to!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N – Joe Flanigan is in first place, but not by much, in a poll on 'best of the list dot com', most handsome American Actors 2017. He came in first place in the 2016 poll. Go vote!

A/N2 – Still don't own. Darn it all!

~,~,~,~,~

Chapter 7

Woolsey looked at his watch and saw it was time to start. Teyla and Torren had arrived, greeting the Athosians tearfully, McKay and Dex never leaving her side. He noticed that they appeared to be avoiding David Sheppard and wondered if the rumors he'd heard about two of them having a midnight heart to heart with the man were true. Knowing them, they probably were. He watched the man's eyes follow Teyla as she entered the room and knew that Dave found Teyla's apparel inappropriate. Unlike the human's from Earth, the Athosians did not dress in black for funerals. Partly because so few of them died of natural causes and partly because there was often no one left to mourn. He personally found the beautiful floor length deep blue gown more than appropriate. Sighing, he cleared his throat and motioned to Chuck to start the feed from the gate room. Everyone on Atlantis had wanted to attend, as well as their off world guests and there just wasn't enough room for everyone to be present in person. McKay and Zelenka had come up with a way to broadcast it to several places at once and the people who couldn't fit in the gate room were now packed into the mess hall or the gym, waiting to pay their last respects to Colonel Sheppard. He stood on the stairs so he could be seen and looked down on the crowd, his eyes lighting on the picture of Sheppard and he allowed an expression of sorrow to linger on his face. He turned his eyes to the front and began to speak.

"When I first took over as expedition leader, I was determined to do everything by the book and to have this place running like a well-oiled machine. Day one went well." He paused as people chuckled as he'd hoped. "After that it was all downhill. I threw out the rulebook and made decisions that I knew I would have a hard time justifying to my superiors back on Earth. I gained a newfound respect for my predecessors, the late Dr. Elizabeth Weir and Colonel Samantha Carter." He inclined his head to Sam who was standing in the front row and she smiled sadly back up at him. "Through all of it, Colonel Sheppard was at my side, not always supporting, not always obeying my orders…" That got another small laugh. "…but always doing everything in his power to protect this city and the people who live within her. When I later told him that if I couldn't depend on the rulebook then I didn't know if I could do this job, his response was to simply welcome me to the Pegasus Galaxy. For some reason, that made it seem like everything was going to be all right. Through the last two years, we found a way to work together that I enjoyed. I came to respect not only his bravery, but also his military strategy and his intelligence, his humor and sense of fun. I can only hope that he came to respect me as well. I shall miss Lt. Colonel John Sheppard, not only as my Second in Command, as my Chief Military Officer but also as my friend. He was a good man who was taken from us too early and Atlantis will always be the poorer for it." There was a round of applause and he gestured to Jack. "General O'Neill would like to say a few words."

Richard stepped to the side as Jack made his way up the stairs. He turned and looked out at the sea of faces, his eyes landing on the Wraith standing in restraints apart from everyone else. They then wondered to the only other solitary figure in the room and wasn't surprised that John's brother had managed to alienate everyone so much, that none stood with him. He did a mental shrug and faced the crowd. He hated making speeches. "John Sheppard saved my life the first time I met him. It was supposed to be a simple shuttle from McMurdo to the ancient weapons platform but someone decided to make it more interesting by accidentally firing a drone at us." He stopped and looked directly at Carson Beckett who raised his hand and waved at him, smiling sheepishly, although the smile didn't reach his eyes. Those who had been there that day, laughed softly.

"I should have known then that Sheppard was trouble. Every order I gave him while trying to evade the drone, he did the exact opposite of. If I said go left, he went right. If I said pull up, he went down. In the end, not listening to me probably saved both our lives. In looking back on things, I now think he was displaying his unconscious command of ancient technology by seeming to know exactly where the drone was most of the time. He managed to evade a technologically advanced weapon of extreme destructive force with a simple helicopter, giving the base time to disarm it. I'd never seem such flying skills before or since. I made an instant decision and gave him security clearance to enter the base, telling him not to touch anything. He promptly sat down in the control chair and the rest, as they say, is history. I know there were some who held his disobeying of direct orders against him, never seeing or caring about the reasons why. I've been known to go against orders a time or two myself." Sam let out a strangled sound that might have been 'ya think'. He frowned at her and she looked up at him innocently. "Anyway, as I was saying, he never did anything that wasn't what he thought was best for the city, even if it meant giving up his life, something that he came close to doing many times before. But there's always a last time and John Sheppard met his last time with honor and bravery. I had hoped to do this in person, but instead have to do it posthumously."

He pulled a box out of his pants pocket and walked down the stairs to the dummy wearing John's dress blues, its purpose finally understood. He reached out and removed the silver oak leafs designating John's rank as Lt. Colonel. He opened the box and took out the silver eagles denoting full Colonel. "It's with great pride but also great sadness, that I hereby promote Lt. Colonel John Sheppard to Colonel John Sheppard. It's a promotion well deserved." He pinned the new insignia to the jacket to thunderous applause. When it died down, he pulled out another box. "It is also my honor to bestow upon him the Medal of Honor, presented in the name of Congress." He opened the box and pinned the medal to the right breast, above the ribbons of John's other achievements, where it belonged. "This medal is also well deserved and awarded for all the times Colonel Sheppard went above and beyond the call of duty to protect his people, his city and Earth." He took a step back and saluted, military personnel all over the city following suit. He turned to find Teyla's eyes on him. Her eyes were filled with tears but her face showed how proud she was of her husband. He smiled at her and she made her best effort to smile back. Jack took his place next to the rest of SG-1.

Rodney McKay took his place. He knew he was an arrogant man but felt he was justified in that. John had never let that bother him and had broken through all the barriers he'd spent years building, proceeding to make himself right at home. He'd never had a friend like that and found that, once the wall was breached, others had made their way inside. Carson, Radek, Teyla and even Ronon. Carson had become his best friend but John had become his brother. He'd given him the courage to pursue Jennifer and surprisingly, she had been as interested in him as he was in her. They'd been together for a while now and John had helped him pick out a ring to give to her when he proposed. Damn Sheppard for not being here to see if she said yes or no. He'd tried to prepare a speech but nothing had seemed right and he'd finally decided to just speak from the heart.

"John Sheppard was one of the best friends I've ever had. He showed me that I could be more than just a scientist, he showed me that I could do things I'd never even thought of trying. When he picked me to be on his off world team, I thought he was joking, the jock pulling the leg of the science geek, getting my hopes up just to crush them. I kept waiting for him to say he was just kidding, but he never did. We argued, we insulted each other, we even had some fights that lasted longer than either of us would have liked, but I always knew he'd be there for me in a heartbeat if I needed him, just as he knew that I'd do the same. There have been times when I wished he hadn't broken through my walls because along with the happiness of sharing things with a friend, a brother, there were the times I'd thought we'd lost him and the pain was almost unbearable. Even now, I keep expecting him to pop up with that silly grin on his face and ask me if I'd missed him. If he did, the answer would be a resounding yes. Yes, I miss him and I always will. He's left a Sheppard sized hole in my life, in all our lives, and he will _always_ be missed."

He walked down the stairs to join his team and Ronon patted him on the arm, Teyla smiled at him and moved to put her hands on his shoulders, lowering her head. He followed suit and was somehow comforted by the alien custom. They both pulled back and turned to Ronon who looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Teyla quirked an eyebrow at him and he sighed, turning to move up the stairs to take Rodney's place. "I'm not much for words." He started but was interrupted when someone shouted out 'I think that's the most words I've heard you speak since you got here!' He wanted to frown but found a small smile on his face instead as he continued. "The first time I met John Sheppard, I took him and Teyla hostage. I threatened to kill both of them. In return, he offered me medical help, a job, a home and a family. I'm sad that he's gone but I know he went the way he would have wanted, protecting as many people as he could. I will miss him but I am proud of him. Proud to have called him friend, proud to have called him commander but mostly proud to have called him brother. Because that's what John Sheppard was to me, family. My brother in all but blood. He would have made an excellent Satedan. I wish I had told him that."

He rejoined his team and got the same welcome back as Rodney had. Samantha Carter took a deep breath and walked up the stairs. "I was only expedition leader for a year, but it was a memorable one. We lost Teyla, found her and welcomed Torren into our family. We made an alliance with the Wraith and the Travelers against a common enemy that we defeated. We dealt with an entity that brought out all our deepest fears in our dreams. We all lost our memories and had to depend on our allies for the cure. As I said, a memorable year. During my time here, I came to realize that John Sheppard was the heart and soul of this expedition. I learned to listen to him when he disagreed with me and he learned to sometimes listen to me." A smattering of laughs erupted and she smiled. "We both learned some things but I never worried that he would let me down and he never did. When he went missing for twelve days and came back to say he'd been thrown 48 thousand years into the future and had a plan to rescue Teyla, I was skeptical but I had learned he never lied to me. Well, except when it came to medical issues, then he lied through his teeth every single time." Beckett muttered an 'aye' loud enough for others to hear him, bringing a smile to their faces. "I was honored to be John's commanding officer and proud that he was promoted to full Colonel. I just wish he'd been here to experience it himself. He will be missed."

She stepped down and Carson took her place. "Aye, it was me that tried to shoot down General O'Neill and the then Major Sheppard. He held it against me for aboot five seconds. I was there when he first sat in the chair and it lit up like a Christmas tree. I couldn't believe it. I wasn't surprised when he was invited along on the expedition. It turned out to be one of the best decisions ever made. I highly doubt any of us would be standing here if not for him. He took his role to protect this city and its people very seriously. Everything else? Not so seriously, including his health. His escapes from my infirmary became legendary. I often thought it was the challenge of getting out without my knowing it that drove him, more so than actually needing to leave. Knowing his fun loving side, it was sometimes hard to remember he was the military commander of the entire base. Then, something would happen and he was all business. Sometimes, it could be scary to see the change come over him, all traces of the happy go lucky friend I'd come to know, gone. In his place was a soldier, highly trained and very dangerous. He was one of the strongest men I have ever met. He had an ability to come up with unique solutions to problems that no one on Earth had ever faced. Situations for which there weren't any tried and true responses for. I think we all felt safer just knowing he was in command." He turned and nodded to John's picture. "Ah miss ye laddie." He walked back down the stairs.

Next up was Evan Lorne. "Colonel Sheppard was one of the best commanding officers I've ever had. I wasn't sure what to think about him when I was first assigned here. The chain of command was very relaxed and the Colonel was always willing to listen to anything you had to say, even when it was because you disagreed with him and he was always more than willing to disagree back. Once I got used to it, I couldn't imagine it being any other way. I knew that he would never hesitate to do whatever it took to protect any man or woman who needed it, even if they weren't under his command. It may be that it was uniquely suited to this galaxy, to our situation, and maybe it wouldn't work back home, but for here, it was perfect. The Colonel was a good man, a good soldier and a good friend but not perfect, he was simply human and was okay with that. I watched him as he and Teyla began to make a family and I realized he was also a good father. I hope that he knows, wherever he is, that Teyla, Torren and his unborn child will never want for anything and will always be protected." He turned and saluted the picture of his C.O. When he turned back, he caught Colonel Caldwell's eye and the man didn't look overly happy at his little speech. Oh well, he could always transfer back to the SGC. Teyla pulled him into a hug when he reached the bottom of the stairway and whispered her thanks in his ear.

Richard took center place again and nodded to Teyla who slowly made her way to his side. Torren tried to follow her and Ronon picked him up, soothing away the threatening tears. "My thanks to all of you for coming to honor John one last time. He was not your leader when we first met but somehow, it was him that commanded the eye. When I told the group from Atlantis that we did not trade with strangers, Colonel Sumner was angry but it was John who stepped forward and smiled at me. He told me he liked ferris wheels, and college football, anything that goes over 200 miles per hour. Said that now that I knew some things about him, we were practically friends. I had no idea what he meant but I knew that here was someone special. He proved that to me over and over. When we finally talked about our feelings for each other, my world was complete. When he asked me to marry him, it was the first and only time I had ever seen him afraid. My John feared very little but he was afraid of what my answer would be, as if it could ever be anything other than yes." She paused and rubbed her stomach as the baby kicked. "Our child…" Her voice broke a little. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. Opening them, she continued on. "Our child will not know his or her father but will know the kind of man he was, will know how deeply John loved us and how much he was looking forward to becoming a father again. My people would like to honor John with a ceremony normally reserved for those who leave this existence due to natural causes but we wish to perform this for him. The ring ceremony is in honor of the ancestors and holds a special place in our hearts."

Halling, Jinto and several others moved up the stairs, holding instruments. They settled in a semicircle, Teyla standing in the center. She folded her hands across her stomach, calming the child within, seeking her center. When she'd found it, she gave a small nod to Halling, who began to play a haunting melody, the others joining in. She lifted her head and focused on John's picture as she began to sing the same song she had sung at Charin's ring ceremony, her voice ringing out strongly.

"Beyond the night, a rising sun  
Beyond the night, the battle won  
The battle is won.

Fear and shame now in the past  
Pain and sorrow gone at last  
Gone at last.

Circle renewed, peace will be found  
Beyond the night on sacred ground.

River flows led by the wind  
First new breath, our journey begins  
Our journey begins."*

As the last words hung in the air, there was not a sound anywhere on Atlantis, even the city seemed to be holding her breath. Teyla stared at John's picture and imagined that the smile on his face widened in appreciation for her efforts. Unable to stop herself, she said. "Oh, John." Instantly, Rodney and Carson were at her side, Ronon a step behind, Torren still in his arms. "I am fine Rodney, Carson. Thank you." They nodded and all stepped back, but kept an eye on her. She smiled at their protectiveness even though her heart was heavy. The Athosians left the stairs and Woolsey took his place again.

"Is there anyone else who would like to say a few words?" All eyes turned to Dave, who wanted no part of having to get up and say nice things about the brother he didn't even know. The man everyone spoke of, was a stranger to him. Unfortunately, he knew he had no real choice. Moving up to stand next to Richard, he turned to face the crowd of people waiting expectantly.

"My brother and I weren't close. We were too different in too many ways. He always had his head in the clouds, while my feet were always firmly planted on the ground. I've listened to the things people said about him today and am glad to know he made a difference in people's lives, but that is not a man I knew. People keep saying I'm not much like my brother and no truer words were ever spoken. I am not now, nor will I ever be, like John and I'm okay with that. Each person is his or her own self and should never be expected to be like anyone else. I'm sorry I will never get a chance to know the man my brother became but I'm happy that he had so many people in his life who did know him and cared about him. Thank you." He stepped back down the stairs and Woolsey felt like he'd just been taken to task for daring to question David Sheppard. Teyla wanted to slap him for his hypocrisy and ask why the same consideration had never been given to John by their father or Dave himself. She knew it had bothered John that he never got a chance to make amends with his father before he died, to make him understand that his choices were just that, his to make, not his fathers. He had also been bothered by the fact that he couldn't seem to heal the breach with his brother. She was sorry to say that she would not be having anything to do with her brother-in-law, nor would her children get to know their uncle. They were better off without him.

Woolsey shook his head and asked again if anyone would like to say something. When no one else came forward, he looked up to the small balcony off the command center and nodded. Corporal Hekking stepped forward and raised his trumpet. The first notes of Taps rang out, raising goose bumps amongst the military and each one snapped a salute to the Colonel and held it until the final notes died away. Jack stepped forward and gently unhooked the flag off the pole, Sam, Cameron and Lorne beside him. Each took a corner of the flag and slowly performed the ceremony of folding the flag. When it was folded into a neat triangle, Samantha was given the honor of presenting it to Teyla, saying the words that broke her heart. "On behalf of the President of the United States, the Department of the Air Force, and a grateful nation, we offer this flag for the faithful and dedicated service of Colonel John Sheppard."

Teyla accepted the flag and clutched it to her chest. The Earth ceremony had touched her deeply. "Thank you Samantha."

"You're welcome Teyla. I just wish there was something else I could do."

"You are all here, that is enough." She turned and walked up to the picture, whispering. "Goodbye my love, I will miss you all the days of my life. Our children will never forget you, nor will I." She pressed a kiss to her fingers and reached out to place those fingers on John's lips. A single tear finally escaped and her ever watchful guardians whisked her away. People began leaving, talking softly in groups, tissues appearing in various hands, to be used or offered. The room seemed preternaturally quiet when the last of them left, causing shivers to run down the backs of more than one of the marines left on gate room guard duty. The picture and mannequin would be left until the next day. During the long hours of the afternoon and evening, people who had watched remotely, drifted through the gate room and stood for a moment in front of them, several leaving small mementos that would go to the Colonel's children.

It was well after midnight when Doctors McKay and Zelenka entered the room. McKay gently laid an item next to the other mementos and looked at John's picture, memorizing his friends face. "You know, you could at least have stuck around until your birthday. Radek and I spent hours of our free time making a remote controlled puddle jumper that actually flies. I think you would have liked it."

Radek stepped up next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Colonel would have loved it. I think, mostly because we made just for him."

Rodney nodded in agreement, talking to the picture once more, finding nothing weird about it. "We met your brother. Can't say I like him much. Kind of a cold fish. Reminds me a little of Oberoth, so sure only he has the right way of things. So smug and full of himself." He cocked his head and the picture blurred as tears filled his eyes. "You weren't much like your brother, were you?"

~,~,~,~,~

A/N3 - *The lyrics to Rachel Luttrell's ring ceremony song were taken off the internet. All rights belong to whoever wrote the song that gave me chills the first time I saw that episode

A/N4 – I've read several different stories where McKay and/or Zelenka create a remote controlled puddle jumper for Sheppard. I borrowed the concept and thank the authors for their contributions. I don't remember who wrote them.

A/N5 – Yes, Dave is still an a$$. In chapter 6, I started to soften him a little and was pulled back on the 'Dave's a jerk' straight and narrow by my beta and friend, honus47.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N - I try to reply to all reviews as I appreciate the time and effort it takes. If I missed you, I am truly sorry and want to say thank you now! For my guest reviewers who I _can't_ respond to, thank you so much!

A/N2 - a couple people have wondered if others would show up, Chaya, Larrin and the ex-wife Nancy were some that were mentioned. Some of them I didn't even think of, others I did, but thought it might be weird. Guess I was wrong...lol.

~,~,~,~

Chapter 8

"Thank God." Radek replied.

"What?" Rodney responded

"Thank God he wasn't like brother. Can you imagine last six years with that, that, 'blbec' in charge?"

"That what?"

"Oh, how do you say? Jerk?"

"I could think of a few more things I'd like to say."

"Rodney, he will be gone tomorrow. Out of hair. Never to be seen again."

"Thank God." Rodney echoed Radek's response.

"We should turn in, has been long day."

"I'm not sure if I could sleep."

"You haven't slept well in last two months. You need to rest!"

"Hello, ever heard of the expression about the pot calling the kettle black? Every time I've been in the lab, you've been there too."

Radek sighed, knowing Rodney was right. The city seemed strangely empty without Colonel Sheppard. Almost like the life had gone out of it and it was eerie, not at all conducive to sleep. "Come, time to go."

"You go, I think I'll stay here for a little while."

Radek sighed again but made no move to leave. The two silently held vigil over the items in the gate room. Rodney was almost asleep on his feet when Amelia's voice rang out. "Unscheduled off world activation!" The two startled out of their trance and raced up the stairs to the control room as the chevrons locked into place one by one behind them.

"Do we know who it is yet?" Rodney asked when he reached her side. "One of our off world guests leave his cell phone behind?"

Amelia gave him a small smile in reward for his awkward attempt at humor. "Not yet." She turned back to the computer. "Ok, we're receiving an IDC." All the blood drained from her face and she looked at the two scientists in shock.

"Well? Who is it?" Rodney felt the hair on his arms and the back of his neck stand up at the expression on her face. He was afraid to hope but couldn't stop his treacherous heart from doing exactly that.

"Sir, it's, it's…Colonel Sheppard's IDC." Amelia whispered.

"Open the iris!" Rodney yelled at her.

Radek put a hand up to stop her. "Amelia, wait."

"Wait for what? It's Sheppard!"

"We do not know that Rodney. Colonel has been gone for over two months. It could be anyone who got hands on his IDC."

"Radek, we can't just leave him hanging out there!"

"No, we can't. Contact Major Lorne and Mr. Woolsey. Let them make decision."

"I am perfectly capable of making decisions myself!"

"No, Rodney, not when comes to John, you aren't." Radek said softly, placing a hand on his friend's arm, watching as he slumped.

"No, I guess not." He reached up and keyed his radio. "Major Lorne?"

A sleepy voice answered him. "This better be good Dr. McKay."

"How about the fact that the Stargate just dialed in and we're receiving Colonel Sheppard's IDC? Is that good enough for you?" He replied sarcastically.

"What?"

"You heard me!"

"I'm on my way! Don't open the iris yet, we don't know that it's John. Contact Woolsey. I'll contact General O'Neill." Lorne once again unconsciously calling his C.O. by his first name.

"I'm not stupid, I have no intention of opening the iris just yet." He blatantly ignored the looks on his two companion's faces. "I'd planned on contacting Woolsey next."

"Good. See you in a minute. Lorne out." No one commented on the fact that contacting Colonel Caldwell was never discussed. He hadn't officially taken office yet and never would, not if McKay and Lorne had anything to say about it. All afternoon long, both of them had fielded complaints about the man, the scientists to Rodney and the military to Lorne. He wasn't even their C.O. yet, the service for Sheppard barely over, and Caldwell had already started to make changes, mixing up the gate teams. Teams that had come to trust each other, depend on each other, know exactly how each of them would react in any given situation.

The scientists had stated that they would not be going off world ever again, not if the new C.O. had his way, and there was no way he could force them. Surprisingly, the military on each team had gone to bat for their geek, not wanting to break in anyone new. They'd all seen how tight Colonel Sheppard's team was and each had aspired to that same relationship, working hard to overcome personality differences until they worked like one organism and most had become unlikely friends. Both sides were damned if they were going to let Caldwell screw with that. In addition, all were highly offended by the fact that the service was barely over before he began making his sweeping changes. Lorne had had every intention of talking to General O'Neill in the morning. Now it looked like he'd be doing it sooner, knowing that he'd need to inform the man as the ranking officer on base, glad he was still there so Caldwell could be left out of the loop for as long as possible.

"Mr. Woolsey?" Rodney keyed his comms for the expedition leader.

"Yes Dr. McKay?" The man sounded wide awake.

"We need you in the control room. The gate just activated and we're receiving John's IDC."

Rodney heard a sharp intake of breath but Woolsey's voice was calm as he replied. "On my way."

Radek, Amelia and Rodney looked at each and then out at the gate, wondering who was on the other side, hoping it was who the IDC purported it to be. Radek spoke quietly. "We cannot let Teyla know about this, at least not yet."

"Why ever not?" Rodney replied. Radek tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah, right. It might not be him. I think Ronon should be here though."

"Agreed."

Amelia's face broke out in a smile. She and Ronon had been seeing each other for almost a year now and she was head over heels for the gentle giant. His presence in the gate room would be comforting. Rodney keyed his radio once again. "Ronon, this is McKay, where are you?"

Ronon's voice came over the comms in a whisper. "What do you want McKay? I'm with Teyla and Torren. Both of them have just gotten to sleep."

"You need to come to the control room and you can't let Teyla know you're coming."

"Why would I do that?" Ronon sounded cranky.

"Ronon…" Rodney's voice cracked and he cleared his throat. "…Ronon, we just had someone activate the gate and send John's IDC through."

"What? Teyla needs to be told immediately!"

"Ronon, what if it's not John? Do you really want to get her hopes up only to have tell her, oops, sorry, our mistake?" While Rodney was talking to Ronon, Lorne and a group of heavily armed marines entered the gate room with General O'Neill just steps behind him. Unsurprisingly, Colonel Carter, Colonel Mitchell, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c were with him. Vala was nowhere to be seen.

"I guess not. I'll check on them one last time and then head up. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Okay." Rodney and Radek both turned to face Lorne, O'Neill and the rest of SG-1 as they raced up the stairs. The marines set up a perimeter, joining the night shift guards, all guns aimed at the event horizon.

"What do we have?" Jack asked.

"The gate activated just a few minutes ago and Amelia received Colonel Sheppard's IDC."

"It's still active?" Carter asked in amazement.

"No, but it's still in the database." Rodney replied.

"Rodney!"

"What? So I held out hope that maybe he'd finally come home. If I deleted it, it would have felt like I was giving up on him."

"I agreed with Rodney, Colonel Carter. Does no harm to have in database as long as not active." Radek stood up for his friend.

"I suppose not." Carter was somewhat mollified, finally remembering she wasn't in charge here anymore. "Where's Woolsey?"

"Right here Colonel." Somehow Woolsey had managed to appear at the top of the stairs without any of the group noticing him.

Jack looked at everyone and asked the question on everyone's mind. "Do you think there's a chance that it's him?"

"Of course there's a chance! It's Sheppard!" Rodney replied. O'Neill quirked an eyebrow at him and he mumbled. "Well, it is! How many times has he come back when he shouldn't have?"

"Jack, he's not wrong." Samantha looked at Jack with hope on her face.

"I suppose we could lower the shield and blast the crap out of anything that comes through that isn't Sheppard." Teal'c, Jackson and Mitchell exchanged a look behind the General's back.

"Indeed." Teal'c was the only one to comment.

Woolsey took a step forward. "Even if it appears to be Colonel Sheppard, I want Dr. Beckett or Dr. Keller here to confirm it. I suggest we take whoever it is to the isolation room and run whatever tests they deem necessary to make sure he is who he says he is. Between the odd replicators that have shown up here, the theft of allies IDCs and the clone of Dr. Beckett, we can't rule anything out."

Lorne nodded and stepped aside to contact the infirmary, finding Dr. Beckett on duty. When he explained the situation, a burst of an unintelligible mix of Gaelic and heavily accented English sounded in his ear but he finally heard something along the lines of the good doctor being on his way. He went back to the group. "Dr. Beckett and a medical team will be here shortly."

"Very well. When they arrive Amelia, you may lower the shield and let whoever it is through. If you agree General?" Woolsey looked to Jack for his input.

"Sure. Why not?" Jack responded.

The group turned and watched the gentle waves of blue held within the ring, a myriad of emotions and thoughts going through their heads. Ronon came running into the room, startling several people, almost getting shot until the marines recognized him. He raced up the stairs and joined them in watching the gate, his blaster out and held ready. When Beckett arrived with a gurney and two medical technicians dressed in hazmat suits, Woolsey nodded to Amelia who entered the commands to lower the shield. They waited a few moments and were finally rewarded by a thin figure limping out of the gate. He was dressed in dark brown home spun clothes that hung off his too thin frame. His hair was long and matted and he sported a full heavy beard. When he was through, the gate shut down behind him and he raised his head, staring down the gun barrels of eight marines. He smiled and spoke. "Good job, guys." He tilted his head up to the group waiting on the stairs and his smile morphed into that crooked grin. "Hi honey, I'm home." And promptly collapsed on the gate room floor. There was no mistaking that this was John Sheppard or at least someone who looked just like him.

Beckett rushed up to him and turned him over. He felt for a pulse and was relieved to find one, although it was a lot weaker than he'd like. He and his team worked feverishly over him and eventually had him on the gurney. He looked at the group who had drifted down to the floor, surrounding the team as they worked. "It certainly looks like John. He's dehydrated and malnourished. His leg appears to have been broken at one time and hasn't healed correctly. I'll know more when I get him under the scanner. Jennifer should have everything we need set up in the isolation room by now." He turned to lead the gurney out of the room, a trail of military personnel and scientists in his wake as they all followed the man they thought they had laid to rest less than twenty four hours ago.

Just before leaving the gate room, Ronon looked up at Amelia, standing alone at the top of the stairs, unable to leave her post. "Ronon?"

"I'll let you know how he's doing as soon as we find out."

"Thank you. Ronon?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." This was not how she meant to tell him but the whole situation had made her realize how tenuous their lives were out here and she didn't want to have any regrets.

He looked at her for a moment and she raised her head high, not wanting to show him how afraid she was of his reaction. "Yeah, me too." And with that, he was gone. She drifted back to her station and sat down heavily. Did he just tell her he loved her too? A dreamy smile graced her face and never left for the rest of her shift.

~,~,~,~,~

In the isolation room, Jennifer, also dressed in a hazmat suit, turned at the commotion of Carson arriving with their patient. "Carson? Is it…?"

"Aye, love, so it appears. He's a wee bit worse for wear. Let's get him under the scanner and see what we're dealing with." The team moved in an almost choreographed dance around the unconscious man. His clothes disappearing and magically replaced with scrubs. By the time they had him under the scanner, they had an audience in the observation room above them. Rodney was standing against the glass, his hands splayed out and his forehead pressed against it, looking for all the world as if he were trying to force his molecules through the barrier and into the room beyond. Radek and Ronon took up their places on either side of him, not touching yet somehow connected. The SG-1 team exchanged looks and Sam smiled. She'd been surprised and somehow proud of Rodney and the way he'd grown after joining the Atlantis Expedition. Changes she was pretty sure the man in the isolation room had been instrumental in. She smiled gently at him and then turned her attention on the scene unfolding below them.

Jennifer and Carson barked out orders for the various tests they wanted performed. One of the technicians moved in to draw the requisite blood as Sheppard was removed from the scanner, but had a hard time finding a vein as he was so dehydrated. Jennifer took over and was finally able to find one she could access. Done with that, she replaced the needle with a lactated Ringer I.V. solution to start the rehydration process. The blood was given to Carson who promptly began the tests using the various pieces of equipment they had brought in for that purpose. The observers watched as the medical team worked for several hours, the man on the table never stirring. Carson finally stood up and pulled his hazmat helmet off. He looked up at the observation room with a huge smile on his face.

Rodney reached over and keyed the intercom. "Carson?"

"Aye Rodney, I can say without a doobt, that this is 100% our John Sheppard! His DNA is a match, no telomere degradation, so he's not a clone like yours truly, no foreign substances in his body. He's simply dehydrated and malnourished. As I thought, his leg was broken, probably in the crash that we thought killed him. It was set and whoever did it, did the best they could. When he's been rehydrated and we get some food into him, we're going to have to administer a sedative so that Jennifer and I can rebreak it and set it properly. With rest and care, he should make a full recovery."

"Oh thank God." Rodney turned away and would have slipped to the ground but he was engulfed in a huge hug from Ronon.

Releasing the stunned scientist, the Satedan looked around the room. "Can we tell Teyla and Torren now? Oh, and when you tell Sheppard's brother? I want details on how he took it!"

Woolsey smiled at the big man's giddiness. "Yes, Ronon, you can tell Teyla now." The man grinned back and turned to run out of the room and was immediately followed by Rodney and Radek. They could hear the two scientists entreating him to slow down, that they wanted to be there when Teyla found out. Rodney and Ronon keeping up a steady argument about who got to tell her until their voices faded from hearing.

Woolsey turned to General O'Neill with a smile on his face. "General, would you like to break the news to Colonel Caldwell or would you like me to?"

"Oh, I think we should both do it." Neither of them disliked Caldwell, but neither of them ever warmed to him either, not like they had to Sheppard. Lorne breathed a huge sigh of relief, a smile plastered across his face and both men turned to look at him.

"What?" He asked.

"You don't seem particularly upset that Caldwell won't be your new C.O." Jack said.

"Well, sir, truthfully, I'm not. In fact, I was going to request talking to you in the morning if this hadn't happened."

"About what?"

"Colonel Caldwell has broken up most of the gate teams and rearranged them according to some logic only he understands."

"Really."

"Are you kidding?" Sam said at the same time.

"Yes sir and no ma'am. Both Dr. McKay and I have both received complaints about the moves and I'm afraid we would have had a full scale rebellion on our hands if the Colonel hadn't come home." There was no doubt in anyone's mind who THE Colonel was. "You know, I believe Dr. Weir said he was going to attempt the same thing the last time he was given temporary command. Luckily, that time it never went beyond the planning stages."

"Well, I thought Steven believed himself to be quite the military strategist. I'm surprised he would try to fix what wasn't broken." Woolsey said.

Lorne just shrugged, the smile on his face getting wider. "Um, sirs? Once Teyla has been notified, how are we going to tell everyone else?"

Woolsey smiled. "I think we need to notify John's brother after Teyla and then I'll leave notification of the base up to you, Major."

Lorne saluted and felt like his face was going to split from smiling so hard. "Sir, with pleasure, sir! So….who's going to let David Sheppard he traveled several million miles for no good reason?"

Woolsey and O'Neill looked at each other. As one, they said. "Teal'c!"

Teal'c's eyebrows crawled up his forehead. "Indeed?"

"Sure, he's afraid of you, he won't put up as much of a fuss if you tell him." Jack cajoled.

Teal'c looked at him and a small smile appeared on his face. "Indeed. It would be my pleasure." He turned and left the room, leaving several people looking after him with shock and trepidation.

O'Neill looked at Woolsey and asked. "Maybe that wasn't our best decision?"

Woolsey shrugged and replied. "Too late now." He turned his attention back to the isolation room below and whispered. "Welcome home John. We missed you."

~,~,~,~,~

Ronon let himself and the two scientists into the Sheppard's quarters. John, Teyla and Torren had moved into larger quarters after they got married, the décor a weird combination of Athosian materials and Sheppard's few items of personal effects. His guitar, skateboard and surfboard were hung on the wall, away from small inquisitive hands. The picture of him and the Evil Knievel no longer sat on the bedside table, instead a picture of the three Sheppards on their wedding day took pride of place. He moved quietly to the bed and gently shook Teyla's shoulder. She woke up quickly and searched Ronon's face, noting Radek and Rodney standing behind him. The look of happiness she saw on each face brought a quicksilver shot of hope to her heart. "Ronon?" She swallowed hard, searching his face. "John?"

He nodded. "He's home Teyla. He came through the gate about three hours ago."

"Three hours?! Why was I not informed immediately?"

Rodney answered. "We weren't sure it was him. We couldn't bear the thought that you'd get your hopes that he was home, only to find out that it wasn't really him. Carson and Jennifer ran all kinds of tests and it's him, Teyla! It's really him!"

She pushed the covers off and struggled to stand up, all three men reaching to help her up. "Take me to him, now!"

Rodney's ears went red and he said. "Um, you might want to change first Teyla?"

She looked down at her sleeping attire and started to laugh. The joy that John was home making her dizzy. "Yes, yes, I will just need a few minutes. Is he in the infirmary?"

"No, in isolation room." Radek responded.

"Why?"

"We couldn't take any chances that he might not be him. The city didn't go into quarantine when he came through, but there was always the chance that it either wasn't him or he was being controlled by something else." Rodney said.

"Very well, I understand." She stopped and her happiness dimmed a little. "How is he?"

"Carson says he's dehydrated and malnourished and his leg was broken at some point but he should be just fine. Except right now he looks like Grizzly Adams."

"I do not know this Mr. Adams."

"He was…you know, never mind. Get changed and we'll get you to him as quickly as possible." She nodded, grabbed some clothes and slipped into the bathroom. She was out in record time.

"Torren?"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him. I think you should see him by yourself first." Ronon said.

"Thank you." She turned and smiled at the other two. "Shall we go?"

"I think we shall!" Rodney grinned back at her and offered his arm. She placed her small hand at the crook of his elbow and Radek, not to be outdone, offered his as well. The three of them quickly made their way back to John.

When they reached the isolation room, Jennifer was waiting for them just outside. She stepped forward and hugged her friend. "Teyla, I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you Jennifer. May I see him now?"

"Of course, but I need to warn you. He's still unconscious and he's in desperate need of a haircut, a shave and about fifteen pounds."

"I understand. Please, I just want to see him."

Jennifer smiled widely and opened the door, stepping aside to let Teyla in where Carson waited for her. Outside, Rodney pulled Jen into a hug which she returned, feeling him shaking as reality set in that John was really back. She stepped back and asked. "When was the last time you ate?"

"Um…I don't really remember."

"Come on, you need something or your hypoglycemia will kick in."

"But I want to stay here with John."

"I think Teyla could use some time alone with her husband."

Rodney looked at the door with longing but knew she was right. He nodded and let her turn him to follow her. "Radek, would you like to join us?" She asked.

"No, no, thank you. I think I will be able to sleep well for first time in long while. Colonel is back and city feels right now." He waved at his friends and made his way tiredly to his room, a smile on his face, feeling like all was right with the world for the first time in two months.

~,~,~,~

In another part of the city, Teal'c made his way to David Sheppard's quarters. The slight smile on his face disappeared when he reached his destination and nodded to the airman on door duty. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. The door whooshed open and the man he was seeking, stared at him. "David Sheppard, may I speak with you?"

"Uh, about what?" The big man intimidated him and his alien status still bothered him.

"It is about your brother. May I come in?"

"Actually, I would prefer we speak right here."

"Very well. Three hours ago your brother returned through the Stargate. He is under the doctor's care but it would appear that they believe he will make a full recovery."

"He what?"

"Your brother has returned."

Dave exploded. "Well if that isn't just like him! Disappear, with no word for months and then he simply waltzes back in like nothing happened! Shirking his responsibilities and causing his family grief! What a colossal waste of my time!"

Teal'c stiffened. "David Sheppard, your brother came home ill and is currently unconscious in the isolation room."

"Sure, he's probably faking it to get out of trouble! I wouldn't put it past him."

Teal'c had heard what this man had said at the service about not being like his brother, his irritation about the comparison coming through loud and clear. He raised one eyebrow and said the one thing guaranteed to send David Sheppard through the roof. "You are not much like your brother, are you?"

~,~,~,~,~

A/N3 – okay, this was supposed to be the last chapter but it got away from me and I haven't done everything I wanted to do. So, on to chapter 9!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Teyla stood at John's side and struggled to hide her tears. She wasn't sure if they were tears of joy that he was really home, or tears of sorrow for the toll his absence had taken on him. She brushed a lock of his long, matted hair out of his face and ran a hand down his heavy beard, missing the feel of his skin under her fingers. Carson came up to stand behind her. "He's going to be fine lassie. I know he looks a bit of a mess right now, but maybe ye'd like to make him more presentable?"

She turned and noticed he was carrying a tray with scissors, a razor and shaving cream on it. "Carson, thank you. He just does not look like my John."

"I know dahlin' but he is. 100% John Sheppard and I have the tests to prove it." He grinned at her.

Teyla giggled, the sound warming his heart. He'd been worried about her as the weeks had gone by. The toll on her body by being pregnant was bad enough, but the sorrow of losing the child's father had weighed her down even more. It was worse than when Kanaan had been missing, at least then she had had the hope that he would be found. Yes, they'd held out some hope that John had escaped the crash, but as time went on, the hope had dimmed and winked out. The light in her eyes was something he'd feared he'd never see again.

He gently placed a towel around his patient's neck and stood back to watch as she carefully took the scissors and began to cut the hair around his face. When she was ready for the back, he stepped in and gently lifted John's head so that she could cut the matted mess off. When she was done, he took the towel and carefully emptied it into the trash, bringing it back for phase two. She used the scissors to cut away most of his beard and then lathered his face and neck with the shaving cream. Carefully and lovingly, she ran the razor down his cheeks and chin, lifting it to get access to his neck. When she was finally done, he handed her a hot damp towel he'd been keeping in the blanket warmer. She smiled her thanks and gently wiped the excess cream off. Slowly, the John Sheppard they knew took shape under her gentle administrations. A thinner, more gaunt John Sheppard, but him none the less.

Done, she stepped back and examined her handiwork. She leaned over and ran her hands down his face, reveling in the feel of his skin now. She reached down and placed a light kiss on his lips. "Welcome home my love. We have missed you, all of us." She straightened and jerked a little. A smile crossed her face and she lifted his hand, placing it on her stomach. "Your child is happy to have you home as well." The baby kicked again and the hand she was holding twitched. "Carson?" The doctor had moved away to give her some privacy.

"Aye love?"

"He moved his hand!"

Carson came back over and checked John's vitals, raising his eyelids and flicking his flashlight across John's eyes. He turned to her with a smile. "That's good Teyla, his pupils are equal and responsive. It looks like he'll be rejoining us shortly."

A small groan behind him proved his words. Both snapped around, Teyla reaching for his hand once more. "John?"

"Teyla?" His voice wasn't more than a whisper.

"Hold on son, let me get ye some ice chips." Carson grabbed the waiting cup and placed a chip on the Colonel's tongue. He sucked greedily on it and opened his mouth for more. Carson placed another one and John groaned with relief. He opened again but this time Carson didn't cooperate. "Come on laddie, open those hazel eyes of yers. Ye can't have any more just yet. Too much, too quick, will make ye sick."

One eye struggled open and John pouted at the doctor. "You're mean."

Carson laughed and said. "There's someone here who wants to see ye." He stepped aside and Teyla took his place, still holding his hand.

"John."

"Teyla, god I missed you baby!" He looked down at her stomach and a huge smile lifted his lips. "I made it home in time, I didn't miss it! I was so afraid I would."

"You cut it very close my love. Another few days, maybe a week, and you would have missed the birth of our child."

"I know, it's what pushed me to go on when I didn't think I could."

"What happened to you?"

Carson put a hand on her shoulder. "I think we should wait for everyone to be here so that he doesn't have to go over it more than once. Why don't ye just visit for a little while, then I want him to sleep some more." Carson pulled over a chair for her to sit in, not wanting her to be on her feet too long.

"Very well." She really wanted to know where he'd been for two months but understood that he would need time to regain his strength. She sat in the chair gratefully. Carson left them alone again. "Torren has missed you terribly."

"I missed him too. You, Torren and the baby were all I could think about. I'm sorry I put you through this."

"We thought you were dead."

He frowned. "Why would you think that? There wasn't a body."

"No, but the dart exploded and there was very little left. Lorne found your dog tags not too far from the wreckage but even then, we held out hope. Eventually, you were declared Killed in Action and we had a memorial service for you just yesterday."

"You what?"

"Yes, it was quite moving. Ladon Radim attended."

"He did? Huh."

"Halling and many of the Athosians attended."

"Jinto?"

"Yes, he was most upset about your…loss." Her voice trembled a little as she tried to keep up the happy chatter but couldn't hold back the tears.

"Don't. Don't cry. I'm here now."

"I know." She sniffled a little and then smiled at him with one eyebrow raised. "You had a special mourner who was quite unexpected."

He stared at her and she waited. She knew when he figured it out when his jaw dropped. "TODD?"

"Yes, Todd. Apparently he found your death most disturbing. I wonder how he will feel about your resurrection. You really need to stop doing this John Sheppard!"

"Oh, believe me, it's not something I enjoy doing."

She swallowed a little. "There was someone else who came that you should know about."

"Oh? Who?"

"John, the IOA and SGC authorized letting your brother know about the Stargate program and he was brought from Earth for the service."

"Dave? Dave is here? My brother Dave? David Sheppard?"

"Yes." Her tone had him narrowing his eyes.

"What did he do?"

"I believe he is not too pleased with being here and finds Atlantis lacking in amenities. He was also upset to find out you had married what he terms an alien and is having a hard time dealing with the fact that he has an alien nephew and another mixed nephew or niece on the way."

John sighed, trying to tamp down his anger at his only blood brother. "What did he say? Who do I need to apologize to, besides you?"

"He has made no friends here, but no one will hold that against you. I certainly do not."

"I'm not surprised, Dave can be charming when he wants something or thinks you're good enough for him. Something I never managed to be." His voice was sad.

"You are worth ten of him, a hundred! He is a not a good man and I find it hard to believe that you are brothers and grew up together."

"He's not all that bad, just misguided. Our father brainwashed him from the time we were little. He tried it with me too but I wouldn't let him. I had my own plans and dad just never got it. It wasn't because I was rejecting _him_ , I just didn't want to go into the business. Neither of them really understood that."

"It was their loss, John."

He smiled his appreciation at her and his eyes darkened in a way she recognized and felt an answering heat start within her. "Come here."

"John, you just woke up."

"Doesn't mean I'm incapable of kissing my wife. I've dreamed of this every night since I've been gone."

She smiled and leaned forward, digging her hands into his hair and he groaned against her lips. She pressed hers to his and was quickly lost to him. Carson clearing his throat brought them both back to the surface. She lifted her lips from his and blushed a little. John smiled and winked at her. "Jealous Carson?" He threw over her shoulder at the doctor.

Carson laughed and said. "Oh, totally, laddie. Ye have a beautiful family who missed ye very much. We're all glad to have ye home."

"Thanks Carson." The doctor patted him on the shoulder and looked up when the door opened. Teal'c entered the room, his face unreadable. "Teal'c?"

"Indeed, Colonel Sheppard. It is good to see you home and awake."

"Thanks, I appreciate you being here."

"It was my pleasure. This, however, was not." He stepped aside to allow David Sheppard to enter the room.

"Where the hell have you been for two months? Why the hell couldn't you have dragged your sorry ass back here before they dragged mine out to this god forsaken hellhole? This is so typical of you John! Shirk your responsibilities to go do whatever you feel like and then just come strolling back, expecting everyone to fall at your feet." When Dave Sheppard got really angry, his cultured tones and expensive education took a hiatus.

"Good to see you too, Dave."

"Don't start with me! I came out here, wasting my valuable time, standing around yesterday listening to people I could care less about, talk about John this and John that, only to find it is was all for nothing! And how could you go and marry some alien slut and knock her up? I hope you know neither her nor any of her brats will ever inherit anything that ever belonged to dad or the company. I'll make damn sure of that!"

Dave never knew what hit him when John exploded out of the bed and threw an upper cut that knocked him out cold. Carson rushed to his side when he started to sway. "Ach, laddie, look what ye've done to yer hand! And ye've ripped out the I.V. too." He helped John back to bed, Teyla hovering around them as he replaced the I.V. and bandaged John's knuckles. Teal'c looked at the unconscious man on the floor and casually stepped over him to make his way to the bed.

"I apologize Colonel Sheppard. I had no idea he would behave like this when he asked me to bring him to you."

"It's okay, Teal'c. How did you get stuck with him anyway?"

"I believe General O'Neill and Mr. Woolsey did not want to deal with him so they sent me to inform him of your return from the dead."

"That wasn't very nice of them."

"Indeed." The two men shared a smile. Teal'c inclined his head and turned to leave, again stepping over Dave's body.

John turned to Teyla, all hints of a smile gone. "You know he's an ass and that nothing he said means a damn thing, right?"

She smiled at him. "John, his opinion of me means less than those of the curtains that hang in our room. I have been called worse by better people when trading. His words cannot hurt me. What does hurt me is when he upsets or hurts you. That I will not tolerate."

"Cool."

"You are incorrigible John Sheppard."

"You know, I should never have taught you the meaning of that word."

She grinned at him and leaned down to kiss him again. While they were otherwise occupied, Carson keyed his comms. "Major Lorne?"

"Yes, Dr. Beckett."

"I need a security detail in the isolation room."

"What happened? I thought you said the Colonel was fine?"

Carson looked at the couple wrapped up in each other and smiled. "Oh, the Colonel is just fine. His brother, on the other hand, was just laid out flat by said Colonel."

"Could you repeat that? I thought that you said the Colonel laid out his brother?"

"Aye, I did."

"So…the Colonel is awake?"

"Aye, he is."

"And his brother said or did something that caused the Colonel to attack him?"

"Aye, I believe the words he used to describe Teyla was alien slut and Torren and the baby her brats."

There was a moment of silence on the other end and Lorne's voice was furious when he finally answered. "Where is the bastard?"

"Currently littering my nice clean floor in the isolation room. If ye could have someone come get him and take him somewhere uncomfortable to sleep it off?"

"With pleasure doc. Just, don't let Ronon hear about this. I doubt I could protect him, which I'll need to do no matter what my feelings are. Also, don't tell McKay, he'll just tell Ronon. Oh, and Zelenka, you can't tell him either. He'll tell McKay and McKay will tell…oh hell, you know what I mean."

"Aye laddie. Just get someone here soon."

"On it doc."

"Thank ye. Beckett out." Carson looked back to the bed and smiled. John was definitely back. He hummed as he puttered around the room, waiting for the security detail. He still hadn't told John he'd have to rebreak his leg, deciding that that piece of news could wait.

~,~,~,~,~

O'Neill and Woolsey made their way slowly to Colonel Sheppard's office, which Caldwell had taken over. Lorne had informed him that the man was currently there even though it wasn't until tomorrow that would have been his first official day of command of Atlantis. While General O'Neill was on base, his rank gave him that command. He and the rest of SG-1 were scheduled to head home tonight, leaving Caldwell as ranking officer. They'd discussed the situation as they walked. The command of the Daedalus had been given to Mitchell temporarily, until they could find someone else to take it over. Cam was needed at the SGC and didn't really want to command a battle cruiser anyway and Sam already had the Hammond. That meant Caldwell could go back to his old command, hopefully without too much complaining. They both stood at the entrance and looked at each other. O'Neill jerked his head towards the door but Woolsey just raised an eyebrow. Sighing, O'Neill knocked at the door. "Enter."

They both took a deep breath and entered together. Caldwell looked up from his paperwork and immediately knew something was up. He thought about it and could only come to one conclusion. "Sheppard's turned up, hasn't he?"

Woolsey stepped forward. "Yes, Colonel, he came through the gate several hours ago. Doctors Beckett and Keller have run tests on him and it is Colonel Sheppard."

The next words from his mouth were somewhat unexpected. "How is he? How's Teyla doing?"

"He's unconscious, dehydrated and malnourished. Somewhere along the way he broke his leg and it was improperly set but Dr. Beckett is confident it can be fixed. We haven't seen Teyla. It was decided to not let her know he was back until the tests confirmed it was him. In her condition, we didn't want to put any undue stress on her if he turned out not to be who he seemed to be."

O'Neill spoke up. "Look, Caldwell, I don't know how to say this…"

Caldwell held up his hand. "I know. As much as I've always wanted to be in command of Atlantis, this is, and always had been, Sheppard's place. It took me awhile to come to terms with that. He was made to protect this city and his people love and respect him for it. I could point to certain regulations that say Sheppard has basically been relieved of his command and I've been appointed in his place, that it's a done deal. However, I'm not stupid enough to think that there is a man or woman on this base who would willingly accept me, not with knowing that Sheppard lives." He stood up and held out his hand to Richard. "Mr. Woolsey, if you'll have me, I would like to stay here until John is back on his feet and can take back his city."

Woolsey took his hand and said. "It's Richard and I'd be honored."

O'Neill smiled in relief. "The command of the Daedalus is still yours, if you're interested. If not, let me know what command you would like and I'll do everything I can to get it for you."

"I appreciate that General, but command of the Daedalus would be fine. She has a good crew and I think I would've ended up missing her anyway." The three men chatted for a bit, Jack finding a way to bring up the off world team shake up and Caldwell agreed to put it on the back burner until he'd had a chance to discuss it with Sheppard. The men parted amicably.

Once they were out of earshot, O'Neill said. "Well, that went better than I expected."

Woolsey replied. "Indeed." Both men looked at each other for a moment and then started to laugh. When he was back in control, Woolsey keyed his comms. "Major Lorne?"

"Yes sir?"

"Has Teyla been informed?"

"Yes sir! I've been told she's practically walking on air. I had to send a security detail down to the isolation room and the men said neither she nor the Colonel were even aware they were there."

"A security detail? What happened? Why were neither General O'Neill nor myself informed of any incident involving the Colonel?" O'Neill keyed his comms to the same channel, concerned that something had happened to Sheppard.

"Well sir…" Lorne paused, not sure how Woolsey would take it. "Mr. Sheppard apparently insisted that Teal'c take him to see his brother. The Colonel was awake and Teyla was with him. Mr. Sheppard made some comments about Teyla and the children and Sheppard allegedly laid him out cold."

"Damn it." O'Neill said.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm sure the Colonel is very sorry for his actions."

"Oh, I'm sure he's not. Besides, I'm not upset that he did it, I'm just pissed that I missed it. He certainly had it coming"

Lorne snort laughed in their ears and the two men grinned at each other. "Yes sir! I believe Dr. Zelenka won the pool."

"Pool?"

"Yes sir, there were two. Who would be the first to deck the Colonel's brother and when. Obviously, no one took the Colonel, but I believe Dr. Z had the right date and time."

"Damn it."

"Sir? I'm sorry, but pools like this are good for morale and it's not really gambling, per se."

"Again, you misunderstand me. Why didn't anyone let me know this was going on? I would have liked in on the action!"

"Next time, we'll keep that in mind sir. So, if Teyla has been notified and so has the brother, can we release the information to the rest of the base?"

"Yes, Lorne, you have a go. Also, you might be interested to know that Sheppard will retain command of Atlantis. Caldwell had indicated he won't stand in his way."

"Thank you sir! That is excellent news all around. Lorne out."

Woolsey and O'Neill continued on their way, not rushing, talking over old times. They'd just about made it to the isolation room when Lorne came over the city wide comm system.

"Attention all Atlantis personnel, this is Major Evan Lorne. At 0230 this morning, the Stargate activated and Colonel Sheppard came home. Doctors Beckett and Keller have given him a clean bill of health, and when he is back on his feet, he will return to the command of this base. That is all." A cheer went up all over the city.

Sitting in the mess hall, the members of SG-1 smiled at the cheers around them. Cameron looked at Samantha. "So, I heard John's brother ended up in Atlantis's version of the brig?"

Sam frowned. "Yeah, I got the lowdown from Lorne. Apparently John's brother had some not so nice things to say about Teyla and John decked him."

"Decked him?"

Sam bristled. "He was protecting his wife's honor!"

"Relax Sam, if I were in his place, I would have done the same. I'm just surprised. The last time we saw him, he was out like a light and didn't look like he could deck a fly."

The friends all shared a laugh. Then Daniel looked at Cam. "You've known him the longest. What's with those two?"

"I have no idea. Truthfully, until I heard that a David Sheppard was to be given clearance and would be attending the service, I had no idea John even had a brother. I just assumed his parents were dead and he was an only child. He never talked about his family. Now I guess we know why."

Vala popped a piece of fruit in her mouth and chewed, thinking about the two men. She'd been pleased when the yummy T'auri had turned up alive. Swallowing, she piped up. "Hmmm. He's not much like his brother, is he?"

~,~,~,~,~


	10. Chapter 10

A/N - thanks to my wonderful friend and beta, honus47, who kept me on the straight and narrow, reigned me in and fixed all my mistakes!

~,~,~,~

Chapter 10

Most of Sheppard's team, SG-1, General O'Neill, Colonel Caldwell, Woolsey, Zelenka and Lorne gathered around Sheppard's bed, waiting for Ronon to join them so Sheppard could finally tell his tale of where he'd been for the last two months. Vala had sidled up to the bed and started to play with his hair. He swatted her hand away but smiled at her. He really liked Mal Doran and found her refreshing. Teyla wasn't always as enamored. Finally, the big man walked in with Torren in his arms. The boy took one look at the man in the bed and practically squirmed out of his arms, this being the first time he was allowed in. He reached out to John and yelled. "Dada! Dada!"

John's face lit up and he reached out to take the child into his arms, cuddling him close. "Hey buddy, daddy missed you so much!"

Torren burst into tears and buried his head in John's neck. "Missed dada!" John rubbed circles on the boy's back until the tears subsided, murmuring nonsensical words of comfort and love. The rest looked on, finding nothing in his actions that diminished his air of command or masculinity. Daniel turned to find Vala looking at him with tears in her eyes and he blushed as he looked away. When Torren finally fell into an exhausted sleep, Ronon went to take him away but John shook his head.

"I missed him so much, just let me hold him a while longer? He won't tire me out." This was aimed at Carson, who merely beamed at him and nodded.

"Aye, it's fine. It's good to see him back where he belongs. Just don't overdo it Colonel. Ye're just recently out of surgery to repair yer leg and ye still haven't gained back much weight."

It had been three days since John had returned. His brother had gone home, subdued and quiet, not making any effort to see John again. He also made no mention of legal action. The marines who'd guarded the cell he'd woken up in after confronting his brother, had made it abundantly clear what would happen if he so much as mentioned it to another living soul. He'd left silently, refusing to speak to anyone at any of the stops along the way home, ignoring reminders about the confidentiality agreement he'd signed. He'd stomped into his home and taken his frustrations out on Nicholas, to the point where the old butler finally accepted the last offer Dave had made to have him retire. He'd gotten an earful of how John hadn't really been dead and what a waste of valuable time it had been for Dave to go to the memorial service. Nicholas had been beside himself with joy that young Master John was still alive. Not only alive, but married with a child and another on the way. He could live out the rest of his days with that knowledge.

The members of SG-1, Colonel Caldwell and General O'Neill had extended their stay until Carson deemed John was strong enough to give an accounting of the missing two months. The members of the Daedalus crew had gone on ahead to rejoin it, after stopping in to say goodbye to John and tell him how glad they were to see him home and safe. Novak had hiccupped throughout her entire visit. Each one had also had a private word with Caldwell, telling him how glad they were that he was returning to the command of their ship. Their words had made him feel better about his decision not to fight John's reinstatement.

John cuddled Torren and began his story. "When I crashed the dart on P3X-89T, I hit my head pretty hard. I think I must have broken my leg when I somehow managed to get out of the dart as it exploded but it's all hazy. I vaguely remember hot wreckage raining down on me before I passed out. When I woke up, I had no idea how much time had passed or where I was. Hell, I didn't even remember _who_ I was at first."

Lorne interrupted. "We found your dog tags in the wreckage about six hours after you crashed, almost two hundred klicks from the Stargate. I'm sorry sir, we couldn't search for you until the Wraith were defeated. It was only because of you, that we managed to do so. We didn't give up right away but searched all around for any sign of you, only there was none."

Sheppard nodded. "I must have lost them scrambling to get out. I'm not surprised you didn't find any trace of me. The Parleans are master hunters, they leave no trace behind."

"Parleans? I thought the people of that planet called themselves Scadites?" Woolsey asked.

"Yeah, there's another race on the planet. They keep apart from the Scadites and don't travel through the gate. No religious reason, just a way to avoid the Wraith. They haven't been culled in generations. The Scadites don't even know the Parleans exist, although they certainly know about the Scadites. The Scadites are traders and live within easy walking distance of the gate. The Parleans hunt for their food and often travel for great distances in search of their prey, staying as far away from the gate as they can. They saw the dart crash and came to investigate. They found me unconscious, half buried in dart parts. They dug me out and took me back to their camp, erasing all evidence of my presence there as well as their own. After all, there was no guarantee the Wraith wouldn't come looking. By the time you guys found the crash site, I was probably fifteen klicks away. The hunters took care of me until they could get me back to their village, which is about another thirty klicks beyond their hunting camp. I don't remember much of the trip except a lot of pain. Once there, their healer took care of my leg. Maeseena was a good woman and she tried her best, but my leg had already started to heal and she didn't have the means to correct it surgically. She nursed me back to health and helped me when my memory started to come back."

Rodney coughed into his hand. "Kirk."

"Cut it out McKay, she was old enough to be my grandmother. She was a nice old lady who only wanted to help me. Besides, I'm married with a family now." Teyla had taken his hand while he told his story and he squeezed it, grinning up at her crookedly. She smiled down at him as well.

"Go on John."

"Well, once my memory started coming back, I wanted to find my way home. The Parleans wouldn't initiate contact with the Scadites, as that would have given their presence on the planet away. So, I had to wait until I was healed well enough to walk back to the gate alone, having made promises I wouldn't tell the other inhabitants of the planet that they weren't alone."

"Wait, that's about 245 klicks, sir! That's a very long walk!" Lorne interrupted.

"Hence my being gone for two months. I headed out just after the first month. I became friends with their lead hunter, Krolean. He's a husband and father too. When he found out my wife was due to have a child in just over a month, he gave me what food and water they could spare for the journey and I set out."

"Well, ye certainly were not well fed and watered when ye walked through that gate." Carson interjected.

"Yeah, it took me longer than I'd hoped. At first I figure I made about twelve klicks a day but eventually I slowed down to eight or so. Walking over 152 miles on a bum leg will take it out of you. Even with strict rationing, I ran out of food about a week before I finally made it to the gate, water a couple days after that. There was nowhere for me to replenish either as I was out on the plains for the last 70 or so klicks. I could never find any game and whatever water was feeding the grasslands, was too deep for me to dig down to with my bare hands, lord knows I tried."

Ronon harrumphed and John grinned at him. "Yeah, I know Chewie. If you'd been out there we'd have been dining high on the hog every night, with water to bathe in."

"Damn straight." Everyone laughed at the feeling behind it and the sound of the Earth euphemism coming from the Satedan.

"Anyway, towards the end, I didn't know if I was going to make it. My leg hurt with every step I took and the thirst was almost unbearable. I just put one foot in front of the other, wanting so badly to get home before the baby was born. I actually stumbled across the DHD. Fell flat on my face. I got up, dialed home, waited for the okay."

"How did you keep your GDO, sir?" Lorne was curious.

"The Parleans weren't interested in anything I had in my flak vest. It was pretty much destroyed by the wreckage but some of the pockets were intact and they brought it back to the village with me. I had a couple of power bars, my compass, a field bandage and, luckily, the GDO. Krolean's kids loved the power bars." He smiled at the memory of their faces when they tasted one for the first time. "Anyway, I got notification that the shield was down, I hobbled into the gate and here I am." He paused. "I'd like to go back and see them sometime, let them know I made it home, but they're very nomadic. Not sure if I'd be able to find them again.

Teyla's hand suddenly squeezed his tightly. He looked at her in alarm. "Teyla?"

She smiled at him. "You're going to be a father."

"Yeah, I think I know that already." He looked pointedly at her belly.

"No, I mean you are going to be a father very soon. I started to have contractions earlier this morning and my water just broke."

Every bit of blood drained from John's face as he took in her words. "Now?" He squeaked out.

"Yes, John, now."

"Carson!"

"Don't worry son, women have been doing this since the beginning of time."

"Well, at least I won't have to help deliver this one." Rodney said, his face drained of color as well.

"Rodney!" John turned to Beckett. "I want to be there, can I be there? Please Carson?"

"Aye, ye can be there but ye'll have to be sitting down. I can't have ye hobbling around on that leg after all the trouble we went to in order to fix it."

"Whatever you want me to do, I'll do it."

"I'll hold ye to that Colonel. I have witnesses!"

Everyone but Carson and the rest of John's team took their leave, giving the expectant parents their best wishes and extracting promises that they'd receive word through the SGC as to the particulars of the birth. Apparently General O'Neill had bets on it being the next day, a girl AND weighing 7 pounds, 3 ounces. The others laughed as they waved goodbye. Woolsey and Lorne left to go to their respective offices to do some work and spread the news that Teyla was in labor.

John sat by her side throughout the whole process, encouraging her, ignoring the remarks about him and his parentage, holding her hand through the contractions, although in the end, he was pretty sure he had a couple of stress fractures. However, when Carson finally handed him his daughter, he forgot it all and thought his heart was going to burst. He looked up from the small being held so carefully in his arms and met the eyes of his very tired but oh so beautiful wife and lifted her hand to his lips. "Thank you." He whispered. She smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Can I hold her?"

"Of course, I'm sorry." He really didn't want to give her up but carefully handed her off to her mother.

Teyla counted fingers and toes, amazed at the shock of dark hair on her daughter's head. It was already sticking up, just like John's and she loved it. "Welcome Sinead Tagan Sheppard, we've been waiting for you." She looked up at her husband. "We love you John."

"I love you too." Suddenly, he laughed. "Looks like General O'Neill won 2 out of 3 of the pools he was in. A girl and born today. He was a bit off on the weight. I think Chuck won that one." Teyla laughed with him, happy with the turn their lives had taken, the last two months not forgotten, but pushed out by the joy of having their family increase by one.

~,~,~,~,~

Over the next few hours, it seemed like every inhabitant of Atlantis dropped by to see the baby. Eventually, Carson made John go back to his own bed and lie down. He'd been up for fifteen hours and had only recently had surgery. While their beds were close in the infirmary, he pulled the privacy curtains between them when John dropped off, still not fully healed from his recent ordeal, not wanting the current stream of visitors to wake him. When Richard Woolsey stuck his head in, Teyla was pleased to see him alone as she had a request to make of him, one she didn't want John to know about.

"Mr. Woolsey, please sit down." Sinead was dozing in her mother's arms, snuggled in a pink blanket that Jennifer had given her. He smiled down at the baby and gently touched the full head of hair on her head.

"Already taking after her father, is she?"

Teyla laughed. "Yes, I fear I will have my hands full with this one."

"Yes, and that's something we need to talk about. While I know you will no longer be going on dangerous missions with your team, we still need you out there for your connections and diplomatic skills. Have you given any thought about what we talked about?"

"Yes, I have and I have a request for you. I have been talking with Major Lorne and believe I have the perfect solution."

"I'm all ears."

~,~,~,~,~

Five weeks later, the Daedalus beamed down the newest member of the Atlantis expedition. Evan Lorne was waiting for him. The man turned around in a circle, awed by the beauty of the city that was to be his home for the foreseeable future.

"Sir?"

"Major Lorne, isn't it?"

"You have a good memory, sir. If you would follow me, I'll take you to your quarters and then we can go on to the Colonel's." He bent down to take the man's bag but he was beaten to it.

"I can handle my own bag, Major, but thank you."

"As you wish. Follow me." Lorne led the way towards the area where the Sheppards had their quarters and stopped in front of one that was just a few doors down. He demonstrated how to open and close the doors, how to lock it from the inside, how to operate the lights. When his charge was comfortable, he led the way down to the Colonel's door.

He knocked and called out. "Colonel Sheppard? It's me, Lorne."

"Come on in Lorne!"

The two men entered to find Colonel John Sheppard on his back on the floor, his casted leg straight out and the other bent at the knee as he held his daughter over his head and blew raspberries on her belly, much to her screaming delight. Torren sat on the floor as well, leaning up against his mother and giggling as she tickled him. The man with Lorne felt his eyes fill up and his heart swell at the sight of the happy family. John blew one last raspberry on Sinead's belly before he turned to his visitor, which turned out to be two. His jaw dropped open and he whispered. "Nicholas?"

Nicholas Brennan smiled widely. "Yes, Master John, it's me."

John handed the baby over to Teyla, struggling to get up off the floor, looking somewhat like an over turned turtle until Lorne took pity on him and gave him assistance. John stumped over to Nicholas in his walking cast and hugged the older man, whose eyes widened in surprise. The Master John he remembered was uncomfortable with hugs and would never seem to know what to do with his arms or hands. This Master John was more than comfortable and he had a suspicion it had to do with the lovely lady on the floor holding the baby as the toddler leaned against her, watching his father with the stranger. John released him and held him at arm's length. "Well, if you aren't you a sight for sore eyes! How did you get here? When did you get here? For that matter, how did you get security clearance? How long are you staying?"

Nicholas laughed. "Always so many questions. Some things never change. I was given security clearance by a General O'Neill and I'm here for as long as you'll have me. I'm to help you with the children when you both need to be away."

"What?" John turned to find his wife smiling up at him. "You knew about this?"

"Yes, John. Evan and I talked about what happened on Earth when he told your brother you were killed in action." Her breath still hitched when she said it. "He told me about Nicholas and how much he cared about you and the way your brother treated him. I thought he would be perfect to help with the children. And ours may not be the only ones on Atlantis for long. Now that Jennifer and Rodney are engaged and have set the date, there may be little McKays running around before we know it." Rodney had proposed not long after Sinead was born and Jennifer had said yes.

"Bite your tongue, woman! Little McKays?" Despite the words and the fake shudder, John's face softened as he thought about how happy his friend was with Jennifer. He had a feeling Rodney would make a good father, he was certainly good with Torren and Sinead, although he still protested that he didn't like kids.

"Also, I have it on good authority that Ronon and Amelia are getting very serious. We may have another engagement before the year is out."

"Oh lord, little Ronons!" His face just about split in two with the grin that popped up at that thought. He turned back to Nicholas. "What did Dave say when you quit?"

"He didn't say anything Master John as I had already retired. I could no longer stand being under the same roof and when I heard you were alive and had your own family, there was no reason for me to stay on, hoping to be there when you returned home. Besides, based on the way your brother behaved when he got back from the memorial, I had a good idea you would never be returning. A man named Walter from the SGC tracked me down and when I found out I would be helping to take care of your children, I just couldn't say no. So here I am, willing and able."

"Oh Nicholas, it's so good to see you. And you need to call me John. Master John might not be taken in the correct way here."

"As you wish. John."

"I just realized, I haven't formally introduced you to my family. This lovely woman on the floor is Teyla, my wife. Who, by the way, even after six years of hard practice on my part, can still kick my ass at stick fighting."

Teyla inclined her head and smiled. "It is lovely to meet you Nicholas, I am looking forward to getting to know you better." She looked at John and quirked an eyebrow. "I am sure you have many stories of John when he was a child?"

"Oh yes, my dear, many. I also have pictures, which I brought with me." Teyla smiled in delight while John looked back and forth between them, somehow having lost control of pretty much everything.

He reached out a hand to Torren who ran over and flung his arms around John's good leg. "This is my son, Torren John Emmagan Sheppard." He bent over and lifted the boy up into his arms. Torren flung an arm around John's neck and studied Nicholas. "Torren, say hi to Nicholas. He's going to be helping us to take care of you."

Torren suddenly smiled. "Like him dada. Is he your dada?"

"No, I only wish he was. My dada didn't like me very much."

Torren looked shocked that anyone wouldn't love John and put his other arm around John's neck, pulling him into a hug. "I like dada."

John's face was a picture of love and awe at how the simple innocent words of a child could have such a strong impact. He hugged Torren hard and then put him back on the floor with Teyla, taking Sinead from her arms. He turned to Nicholas and cradled the baby in his arms. "This is our newest addition, Sinead Tagan Sheppard."

Nicholas looked at John and then at the baby. "Sinead." He whispered as he stroked the side of the baby's face. "You named her after your mother?"

"And Teyla's. Torren is named after her father and me." He watched the look on Nicholas's face and realized something he now thought he'd known all along. "You loved her, didn't you?"

Nicholas went bright red and looked away. "She was my employer's wife."

"That's not an answer and yet it is. I always wondered why you'd never married. You have so much love in your heart."

"Someone already had it. Someone I couldn't have. Someone who is now lost to all of us."

John handed the baby back to Teyla, who watched the interaction between John and this man who obviously cared for her beloved husband. She was now sure that she'd made the right choice in requesting that he be allowed to come to Atlantis to help with the children. He would be good for John too.

John pulled him into another hug and said. "It's going to be so awesome to have you here."

Nicholas thought of the long years he'd put up with Patrick and David Sheppard's treatment of him and leaned into the man his surrogate son had become. "Thank you Mast…Thank you John. It will be a pleasure to be here with you." He pulled back and stared into John's eyes. "I'm so glad you're nothing like your brother!"

~,~,~,~,~

A/N2 – well, the runaway freight train that was this story has finally reached the station. It was a blast to write! Thanks to everyone who read and especially those who took the time to review!


End file.
